Life Without Life
by SenoritaEmma
Summary: COMPLETE Voldemort has won the war. Ginny is captured by Death Eaters and given to none other than Lucius Malfoy as a reward but what does Draco have to do with this? CHAPTER 11 (Epilogue) UP! READ AND REVIEW PPL!
1. Chapter 1 Battle of Blood

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own any of the anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: I wrote this as a one-shot story but I am thinking of making it into a long story. Tell me what you think!!!!!! I have an idea of how to continue it! **

~*~*~*~*~

Virginia Annabel Weasley was the only survivor in her family. She lay on the cold stone floor of a dungeon cell Merlin knows where.

She couldn't feel her body.

She couldn't hear her breath.

She couldn't taste her saliva.

She couldn't smell her blood.

And she couldn't touch, touch anything.

She lay there and waited. Waited and waited for her trial as she called it. 

~*~Flashback~*~

Ginny was sitting in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room still in her uniform. 

She looked at the fire in the fireplace and her thoughts went to the on-going war outside of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become Aurors and joined the order. Ginny sometimes wished that she wasn't trapped at Hogwarts but everyone knew that the only strong-hold against Voldemort was Hogwarts, which was protected by Dumbledore. Ginny knew that her headmaster and professors were the greatest wizards and witches in the field. She admired them. They were great, all great, except for that greasy git, Snape, who had turned against Dumbledore during the last battle that had been won by Voldemort. While fighting against the order, he had told Dumbledore that he was a fool for believing that a Death Eater could be changed. Ginny had also noticed that most of the battles had been won been by Voldemort lately. The order was now expecting a full attack on Hogwarts in about a month. Every person in the school was preparing for the battle because they knew that if this battle was lost, then, there would be no hope for the Wizarding World, not only England, for Voldemorts' followers already possessed Asia, Africa, Oceania, the Americas, and all of Europe except for England. England was the last hope. Hope for the downfall of Voldemort. For the Boy-Who-Lived was there. She couldn't understand how Voldemort could have some much importance, so much control, so much _power_. 

She looked at the head of the person that was lying on her lap. She gently stroked his hair, his fine blond hair. He looked peaceful. He was all she had at Hogwarts now. He was her friend, her boyfriend, her love, her life. She wouldn't know what to do if he was taken from her. Her Colin. Her one and only Colin. She looked at him and smiled. He was the one man in her life that had made her feel so special. She would die if anything happened to him. She gently took his hand and held it. She fell asleep with her love on her lap, the night that would change everything.

~*~

BANG

Ginny suddenly woke up by the sound. She saw that Colin hadn't woken up yet. She wondered if the noise was only her imagination.

BANG

No! It was definitely not her imagination and being Head Girl, she had to wake the others. She woke Colin up. She still didn't know how he could sleep like that.

"Doll, what's going on?"

"Colin, I…" 

BANG

Colin suddenly got up and ran towards the boys' dormitory and just as Ginny was about to leave towards the girls' dormitories, the girls suddenly rushed out of their room with their wands in their hands. The boys quickly came too, ready for anything they were about to face. She looked at them and remembered that she didn't have her own wand.

BANG

"_Accio__ wand!" She exclaimed and her wand flew out of her bag. _

"Everyone, stay here! I will be right back!" she said turning around and running for the portrait hole. McGonagall's room was right beside the portrait hole.

"You can't go by yourself! I'll come with you!" Colin said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Colin! All the Seventh years have to stay here to protect the first years!" she said but Colin wouldn't let go.

BANG

"Please…Colin…I promise I won't get hurt" she said as she held back tears.

Colin suddenly let go of her wrist.

"Go! Go before I change my mind" he said turning around. 

Ginny didn't need anymore. She flew out of the portrait hole and entered McGonagall's room without knocking. As she entered, the professor was leaving her room, in jeans. Ginny had never seen her professor wear muggle clothing _at all_. 

"Ginny! Thank Merlin! Get all the students out of the school NOW!" she exclaimed as she felt in Dumbledore's office's direction.

BANG

Ginny quickly ran back to Gryffindor Tower. She entered the portrait hole without even saying the password. The Fat Lady apparently, knew the graveness of the situation.

"EVERYONE OUT!!! NOW!!!" She screamed at the students. They all had confused looks on their faces except for the Seventh years. She turned towards Colin. 

"Colin, you lead!"

Colin suddenly went out of the portrait hole and the other students followed. Ginny ran to the dormitories to check if anyone was left but luckily none was there. So she ran out to the grounds, where all the other staff were. She could still here the BANGs but couldn't see the source of it. She looked around the grounds and saw the Head Boy coming towards her. The Ravenclaw approached her trying to catch his breath.

"Ginny…Dumbledore…wants us to…keep the stu…dents calm" he said breathing heavily.

"Ok, Mike" she said as she ran towards the Gryffindors. 

But as she was running something caught her attention. She saw all the members of the order, even from the international order, on the grounds. Everyone was there looking ready to fight.

That's when it hit her. The final battle was tonight. Tonight was the night, in which the fate of the world would be decided. The Battle of Blood was about to begin.

~*~

After about two hours. Every person who believed in the Light had somehow arrived at Hogwarts. Ginny saw her family standing side by side. She saw Harry and Hermione. She saw all her parent's friends and co-workers. They were all ready to fight.

Then, it happened. It happened like a shadow came across the field. Ginny saw motion towards the Forbidden Forest. Hundreds of men dressed in black robes came across the field with white masks on their faces. Then, giants arrived accompanied by Dementors, and goblins. Ginny had never seen an army so huge. She looked at the Light side and saw that there was only about half the number the army was. She looked back at the other side. Everything had stopped. One person was moving, moving to the front of the dark army. When all eyes were on him, he stood. He took his hood off to reveal his snake-like face. Even though Harry had already described his looks to the order, she felt sicker than ever. 

"Ah…Hogwarts" he said with amusement in his voice and looked at Dumbledore, and Harry, where they were standing side-by-side.

"Only you and your school stand against my goal" Ginny didn't know if he was talking to Dumbledore or Harry.

"and you shall not destroy the reign of the purebloods, therefore, my loyal followers join me"

As he said this, Ginny saw all of the Slytherins leaving to join Voldemort. She always had had a feeling that told her that if there came a day to choose between win and lose, the Slytherins would choose the winning side. 

"And now, history will be made and the reign of the purebloods shall commence!" as he said this, his army started the battle.

After a few minutes, the good and evil were all together trying to kill each other. Ginny was with other Gryffindor seventh years defending the innocent first years. She had already knocked a Death Eater out. She knew that if it ever came to _Avada_ Kedrava,_ she would never be able to do it. She just couldn't kill someone. She couldn't, she had a heart._

"_Stupefy"_ she screamed at a Death Eater who was pointing their wand at eleven year-old. The Death Eater fell to the ground because he had not expected the attack.

She saw sparks flying towards her, and she jumped out of the way but as she did, her wand arm hit the wall and she couldn't feel anything but pain. As she was lying on the ground, she saw something that stopped her in shock. In front of her lay Colin trying to breathe. A Death Eater was standing about two feet away from him smiling. She tried a spell with her left hand, but it didn't work. So she got up and ran towards Colin. She could hear something along the lines of 'stupid mudblood'. How dare he call her Colin a mudblood? He stood between Colin and the Death Eater. The Death Eater seemed amused by this act. He looked at her Head Girl Badge, and then, smiled. 

"Ginny! No! GO! RUN!" Colin screamed but she ignored him. She could not live the day to see her Colin die at the hands of a dirty Death Eater.

"Kill me first!" she exclaimed.

The Death Eater smiled even boarder and he seemed to enjoy her courage.

"You stupid Gryffindors and your bravery, which is more foolishness than actual bravery!" he said to Ginny. He slowly took off his mask and Ginny quickly recognized him. Draco Malfoy was standing there. Everybody at Hogwarts knew who Draco Malfoy, he was the Dark Lord's second in command's son. 

"Just get it over and kill me!"

"What make you think that I will _kill you?" he smirked._

"You are a Death Eater!"

"Yes, but our Lord also told us that we need to gather rewards and you will do just fine!" he said looking up and down at her.

She felt like he was undressing her with his eyes. Just when she was about to answer, Draco slapped her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground. 

"Look at your lover boy because that will be the last time you see him!" 

She tried to cover him from the deadly spell, but Draco kicked her in the stomach. She was hurt badly and tried to cover him but her body wouldn't move. As she looked at her love, she saw his love in his eyes. 

"I love you, Doll" he whispered closing his eyes accepting his fate.

Just as she was about to tell him she loved him too, Draco said the deadly spell, and Colin had moved to the world of the Death. Ginny found tears coming down her cheek. He was gone…he was killed. Her Colin was killed. Her love was killed. Her life was killed. She felt her heart shrink. She felt her body give up. She wanted to die. Die in Colin's arms. Die in her life's arms. She felt like the world had no meaning. Her Colin was…was…was…dead. Her tears became faster but she didn't sob. Colin deserved silence. He didn't deserve to die. She should have died. And a part of her had died. Her life had died. She took his life-less body in her arms despite the fact that one of her arm was completely useless. She put her face in his hair, his fine blond hair. As she held her lifeless love in her arms, she said…

"I love you too, Colin…I love you too"

After that, she passed out and saw nothing but darkness.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Read A/N at TOP if you HAVEN'T!!!!!!**

**~*~*~*~**

_CosmisPotter__: You were right about the spelling and grammar. I checked it again and it was full of mistakes! Lol! I hope it's a bit better now but I am not that good in English anyways! :P. About the Slytherin cliché, I didn't mean it that way. I meant it that Voldemort called them all towards him so they were forced to go but Ginny **thought that they were all evil. Anyway, I changed so ppl don't misunderstand it. **_


	2. Chapter 2 The Trial

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The stuff that is new is mine.**

A/N: I have decided to continue this story even though, it had been meant to be a one-shot story. I am also working on another story at this time called "History's Cycle" and it might take me awhile to update chapters since I'll have to do it for both stories. Anyways, ENJOY! :D

~*~*~

Chapter 2

~*~*~

She lay on the stone floor and wondered how much longer she would be in there. Although, she was a strong girl, no person in their right mind would want to stay in a cold stone cell, with nothing to drink or eat for a long time. There wasn't even any light and she had started to get used to the darkness. The cell was cold, no not cold, freezing and she didn't even have her cloak on. She only had her Hogwarts uniform on. She ran her finger on the Gryffindor marking on her uniform. She then, ran it over her Head Girl badge. Why did it have to be like this? Why did she have to get captured on her last year at Hogwarts? Why did Voldemort live? Why didn't Harry kill him? Why was she so alone? Why…Why…Why???

She slowly sat down on the stone floor and pulled her uniform closer to her. She couldn't see anything. It was black as coal. She could only feel now and that was better than before, when her body had lain useless on the freezing floor. She brought her hands to her face, and felt it. She felt it. She may have been alive on the outside, but she was dead on the inside. That only thing that kept her alive was revenge. Revenge for the death of her life. How could he have killed her Colin like that? How could he? How could he?

As she asked herself these questions in her thought now knowing if her voice worked, she felt rushing tears on her cheeks. Every time she thought about him, she could not help but cry. He was the one and only person who had treated Ginny as equal when everyone treated her a like a porcelain doll ready to break. He had been everything to her and now he was gone. And it was because of _Malfoy. The moment that she got out of her, she would do anything, _anything_, in her power to have revenge. She wanted to hurt him more than the thousand _Crucios_. He wanted to kill a part to him like he had killed a part of her. And there she sat, thinking of ways to get revenge, the sweetest of all._

~*~*~

She was suddenly awakened by the same noises that she had heard. The noises that had made the other girls scream. The noises that were now at her door. Her trial was about to begin.

She quickly sat and made her face as expression-less than a Malfoy but she made sure that determination and revenge showed in her eyes for that was all they were going to receive. 

The door suddenly opened, and for the first time in her cell, she saw light. The light hit her like a million arrows. And she quickly closed her eyes. She couldn't bear the pain. 

"Finally, the last one" grumbled a voice.

"Who do you think will get her?" said a second voice. _What do they mean who will get me? Ginny thought, slowly opening her eyes and then closing it again._

She heard the two figures approach her. 

"We will know in a moment, now won't we?" the first voice spoke standing about a foot away from her.

"Look at how they all close their eyes like that. Can't even confront the light. And here _I _thought that they were the _Light _side", the second voice said laughing at his own joke.

Ginny heard what he had said and was thinking about how to punch the man in the groin. She suddenly opened her side to prove that she was from the Light side and she was able to confront the light. She was much more than they would ever expect. Much more. She looked up at the two voices and recognized them as Malfoy's two bodyguards. Crabbe and Goyle looking as dumb as ever but Ginny knew that they couldn't have been very dumb because of the conversation that they had just carried.

"Get up, stupid bitch" the one Ginny recognized as Crabbe said. She looked at him for two seconds and got up without saying a word. Then, Goyle got in front of her.

"Now, can you follow us quietly or will we have to force you?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

She looked at him and then walked past him outside. Once she was outside, she looked at the cell and saw two surprised faces in there. She looked at them and then, signed for them to lead her. The two boys suddenly came out of the cell and Crabbe approached Ginny. He took her in his arms, and put her over his shoulder. And Goyle started to lead towards the end of hall, where Ginny could see many doors, just as the same as the one that she had come from. The hall was itself very uninviting. It was cold and the walls seemed like creatures would come out of them any second. Ginny saw the light that she had thought to be a million arrows, was actually the light coming from torches along the hallway between each door. 

"Oh shit! We forgot about the blindfold!" Goyle suddenly exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for? Put in on her! Nobody'll know!" just as Crabbe had said that, Goyle was putting a blindfold on Ginny's eyes.

_Ah! Sweet sweet darkness…._

Now she could only hear. She heard the pair of feet walk along with a deadly silence. Long minutes later, Ginny heard boors opening and then she was thrown on something. Something cold. It was a table and someone quickly took her blindfold off. She was sitting on a table in the middle of a huge ballroom except it wasn't a ballroom. The floor was deep green marble. The ceiling was the same green marble except that silver snakes were crawling on. The walls were painted black with touch of green to it. There were numerous paintings, paintings of Death Eaters killing someone or claiming victory over a battle field. There was green drapery around each painting. She looked around herself and found herself looking at one specific chair, no not a chair, a throne. Someone was sitting on it. Someone… or… maybe… some_thing. Voldemort!_

Then, she saw that there were others around her. There were ten chairs on each side of the table and Voldemort was sitting at the top. _It must be his Inner Circle, she thought to herself as she looked at the Death Eaters, who were not even wearing masks. She recognized a few of them. There was MacNair, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, _Snape_, Zabini, and Lucius Malfoy along with __his son. She completely looked at him and tried as hard as could to stop her tears. She slowly turned her attention back towards Voldemort but the pain in her heart and eyes were more painful than the million arrows that had hit her. She couldn't, just couldn't, cry in front of Voldemort and his Inner Circle but as hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the single tear that followed down her cheek. _

Voldemort slowly leaned closer to her, and before, she knew it, he had taken her tear on a finger and licked it. 

"Silent tears are more powerful than you could ever imagine, my loyal followers" Voldemort said to the Death Eaters still looking at Ginny "Information".

"Virginia Annabel Weasley, aged 17, Seventh year at Hogwarts, and pureblood. Daughter of Arthur Weasley and Millinia Lestrange-Weasley, members of the Order of the Phoenix. Sister of Ron Weasley, member of the Order of the Phoenix. Friend of Half-breed, Harry Potter member of the Order of the Phoenix. Girlfriend of Mudblood, Colin Creevy, member of the Order of the Phoenix. And best friend of Mudblood, Hermione Granger, also member of the Order of the Phoenix." the announcer finally finished at the end of the table, where she couldn't see him. What had confused was how they had said her mothers name _Millinia__ Lestrange-Weasley. Her mum was only Molly Weasley, not _Millinia___ Lestrange-Weasley and that Colin was part of the order._

"Well…Well…Well. What a combination. Tell me, Virginia, do you know _anybody_ who wasn't a Mudblood, half-breed, or traitor?" Voldemort asked amusingly.

She simply looked at him when he had said that and then kept looking. She wouldn't talk to anybody, not even Voldemort. Voldemort understood that she wasn't going to respond to his questions and looked at his twenty Death Eaters.

"My loyal followers, here we have the highest reward of all. This reward has been closer to the Light side more than any of the other rewards. She shall be given to my most loyal follower" he stopped as they Death Eaters clapped.

What did he mean, given to someone? Was he going to give her to a Death Eater? Ginny was surprised at how she hadn't figured out by now, what Draco had mean by reward. Voldemort was giving _girls _to his Death Eaters as _rewards_! 

"My most loyal follower has been, of course, Lucius Malfoy" Voldemort said and Lucius stood with a smirk on his face and then sat back down. 

He was going to give her to _Lucius Malfoy_. He was about the same age as her dad. She hated him, maybe less than his son but she truly hated him. He was the one that had put the diary in her cauldron. He was the one that had made her suffer through her first year at Hogwarts. He wasn't a man, he was a monster.

"Therefore, she shall be given to him" as he said this, Ginny thought that she had seen disappointed looks from a few of the younger Death Eaters. But now that she thought about it, she found it better this way. At least this way, she could somehow hurt Draco. She still sat as motion-less and expression-less as she could. She knew that she was doing a good job at it because some of the closer Death Eaters had tried to read her but her door had been closed for maybe _forever. _

The Death Eaters slowly clapped again and Voldemort sat back down on his throne. That action probably meant that the meeting was over because all the Death Eaters except for Lucius Malfoy had disapparated. He slowly approached where Voldemort was sitting on his throne looking at Ginny, sitting on the table in front of him. Ginny looked at him and the famous Malfoy smirk get evil, if that was possible.

"My Lord", is all he said and the Dark Lord now looked at him.

"Yes?" 

"May we take leave?" he said, and Ginny knew that he was talking about himself and her.

"Yes. Yes" He said thoughtfully before continuing, "I believe that she resembles Millinia Lestrange to the very last freckle, does she not?"

"Yes, my Lord" Lucius said, a sly smile forming on his lips.

"You may take leave now" Voldemort said as he disapparated from the room. Although, Ginny had been afraid of Voldemort, she wanted him to be in this ballroom. Because with him around, Malfoy couldn't have done anything to her but now, it was a different story. Lucius slowly came near her and then, before Ginny knew what happened, Lucius had grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She wanted to fight back, she tried to fight back, but she was too tired. She just wanted to sleep. He had pulled her so close to him, that even though, she was sitting on a table, most of her body touched with his and she could feel his heart beat, if Malfoy had a heart. He leaned down so his lips brushed again her ear.

"Time to go home," he said rather slowly and playfully. He waited for an answer from her but when she said nothing, his grip tightened on her. And then, she felt the same feeling that one felt when travelling by portkey. But where they portkey led, she did not know. 

~*~*~

_karen1: This is what happens to Ginny! It might seem awkward right now but things will get better next chapter!_

_SamiJo__: Thanks! Happy that you think its good! =)_

_Kitkat__: I like _ur___ nic! My favourite chocolate bar is kitkat! :P….thanks for the compliment. Appreciate it!_

_J Wish: I guess there is a possibility if you have just read this chapter! :D_

_Nikki Malfoy: Thanks! I m continuing it..... =)_

_Mell1: And here'sssss the chapter!!!!_

_Vipera__: Glad you think its good! _

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Don't forget!!! :P and if I take too long to update, read my other story, History's Cycle. I m probably working on that one.


	3. Chapter 3 The Agreement

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: Sorry! This chapter took me a while cause of my other fics! Anyways, enjoy!**

~*~*~

Chapter 3

~*~*~

Ginny was in the arms of Lucius Malfoy at the front doors of Merlin known where. Lucius Malfoy held her in his arms and she didn't even have the energy to breath forget stopping him. His arms were cold and unwelcoming. She felt like a statue in the middle of winter was holding her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the two front doors not recognizing it in the least bit. The only light was the fire torches but Wherever he had brought her, it wasn't Malfoy Manor. She had seen Malfoy Manor in one of mum's wizarding home magazine. She closed her eyes accepting her memories. Her mum…She missed her family, friends and mostly Colin. Colin…

At the memory of him, Ginny felt tears come to her face. She will hurt Draco to the extent that he will be suffering for the rest of his life. Ginny didn't want to kill him now. Death was like giving a flower to him. She wanted him to _suffer, suffer the way she had when he had taken her life from her. Her life. Her one and only life._

Ginny heard the two front doors open. She wanted to sleep but knew more than to sleep in the arms of a Death Eater. So she closed her eyes as she had her mouth. 

"Welcome, Master" she heard a high-pitched voice. She knew that that kind of voice only to an elf. 

"Get out of my way, elf!" Ginny wasn't surprised at all by his attitude. If Death Eaters treated humans the way they did, it was wonder that there were any house-elf alive but then again, the house-elf were the ones doing all the work in households like the Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Zabinis. Ginny had joined Hermione's S.P.E.W. organization in her sixth year. It had become a large organization with many members around the world but Ginny didn't know what was happening now or how much time had passed since the Battle of Blood. She started to think about all the house-elf rules that Hermione and Ginny had come up with during Hermione's seven year. They used to sit in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Ron having his arms around Hermione's waist and Harry happily sitting beside them. The smiles that they had had on their faces had been soon changed afterwards. At the Battle of Blood, there had been no smile, no smile at all.

She heard another door opening and wondered where she was. She felt Lucius moving and then practically throwing her on the bed. If it had been the floor where Lucius had thrown her, Ginny was sure that she would've broken at least an elbow. 

"Wake up, girl!" he ordered her and she slowly opened her eyes and found two dark grey eyes looking straight at her. Lucius seemed pleased that she had obeyed him so fast. 

"Good girl," he said looking pleased with himself, but then again, all Malfoys were pleased with themselves.

He bent down and took a lock of Gunny's wavy red hair in his hand.

"Dark…just like blood…blood…dark blood," he seemed to be talking to himself, which scared Ginny.

She knew that the Malfoys were Death Eaters, but Lucius seemed psycho.

He suddenly kissed hair lock of hair and looked straight at Ginny. She saw what she hadn't seen before. She saw the evil that resided in those eyes, that was almost equal to the evil of Tom, almost. She was more scared than ever. What would he do to her? 

At that she jumped away from him to the other side of the bed. She was a good six feet away from him and quickly pulled her legs so it was a barrier of some kind against him. 

"Silly girl, do you think that you can escape me?" he said as he slowly crawled on the bed and made his way towards her.

"No. Please don't," she had suddenly found her voice after so many days but it was accompanied by tears.

"You belong to me. I can do anything I want with you," he said now a only a few inches away from her. 

"Please," she managed through her sobs.

Suddenly, he practically jumped on her and the next thing Ginny knew what the she was now lying on the bed feeling the older Malfoy's heavy weight on top her. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head to the side, so he ended up kissing her on the cheek. He suddenly turned her face with his hands, which released her arms. She slapped him across the face with one hand while tried to get him off with the other. He quickly took his wand at her hands and muttered _Stinirea__ and her hands suddenly went over her head and she felt rope tying around her wrist. His hands were now tied and Lucius pointed his wand at her feet, which were also struggling. He did the same spell on her feet and now she couldn't struggle._

Lucius leaned down and roughly kissed her on the mouth, which Ginny didn't open. He suddenly got off of her and pointed his at her heart,

"Do you know that I could break your little heart in a matter a seconds?" he asked with an angry look on his face.

"Go ahead," she softly and quietly said closing her eyes.

She waited and waited for the spell to her but it never did so she opened her eyes to see that she empty in the room. She tried to get to the door but she couldn't move with her hands and feet. She slowly realised that he wasn't stupid enough to let the door open so she took in a deep breath and sank in the bed. She closed her eyes only to be interrupted. 

The door to the room suddenly opened, with Lucius Malfoy looking furious barging in. There were two men behind him, wearing long dark clothes with masks on their faces. They were dragging something. Then, they threw on the ground at Lucius' feet and left the room. That something came into view and it wasn't a something, it was a someone. That someone was her brother, her brother, Charlie.

Seeing him, Ginny tried to move but then again her hands and feet were tied. He looked at her brother and tears flowed down her cheeks. Both his eyes were black. There was rusted blood and dirt on his already bruised face. He looked like he had been put under the _Crucio__ spell a million times. He was struggling to breathe. She knew that he was suffering and couldn't stand to see him in that state but she couldn't help but look at him. It had been a long while since she had seen anybody that wasn't Voldemort's supporter. Her brother was looking on the floor, in a way, bowing towards Lucius. Charlie would have never bowed towards anybody. They had killed him in his own way._

"Look up!" Lucius commanded Charlie so Charlie slowly looked up to see his little sister in a huge bed with her hands and feet tied while quiet tears rolled down her on her delicate face.

"G…G….Gi…Gin…Ginny," her brother managed to say, when his eyes became wet. She knew that it hurt him to speak. The mouth like that spell which lit you lip so swollen that you couldn't speak had been put on him.

Ginny just wanted to run to her brother and comfort him.

"Charlie…," she said quietly as she lay helpless.

They looked at each other when someone's cold and heartless voice echoed in the room.

"Look at your brother. Do you want him to suffer more?" he asked with a smirk.

"No! No! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" she cried at Lucius.

"Why, I am sure that we can come up with an agreement," he said licking his lip.

Ginny knew what he meant. She would do anything to save her brother, anything. Even if it meant that she had to let Malfoy get his way with her.

"No…Gi…Ginny…don't," her brother slowly said only to be kicked in the stomach by Malfoy.

"NO! I WILL DO ANYTHING! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE!" she screamed as she sympathetically looked at her brother.

Lucius smiled and knocked on the door. The two guards suddenly came in and dragged Charlie out. After they were gone, Lucius turned towards Ginny. 

"I believe that we have something to finish, no?" he asked with a smirk as he slowly but gracefully approached her.

"Promise me that you won't hurt him," she cried.

"I will only give you my word that I will not hurt him, if you agree to my conditions," he said as he slowly got on the bed not taking his cloak, or shoes off and he still held his walking staff, which was actually his wand.

"I agree," she whispered.

He crawled on top on her and started to whisper. 

"First of all, you will only call me Master, nothing else. If you ever do call me anything else, there will be consequences. And no matter what I tell you to do, you will do. Understand?" he said playing with her hair that was spread on the pillows as rivers on blood coming down a mountain. 

She slowly nodded and he started to roughly kiss her on the lips, where she was forced to open her mouth. His tongue violently explored Ginny's mouth where she lay motionless. After long minutes of kissing her, he quickly took his wand and muttered something at her hands and feet. She felt free in some odd way again. 

"Now, you have to do everything I tell you to without hesitation or the dragon researcher won't be able to feel himself," he said as he got off of her and stood up.

"Come over here. Take off my cloak and put in on that chair over there," he sat looking pointing to a beautiful armchair near the blazing fireplace, which was the only light in the room.

Ginny wondered what kind of game he was playing with her but she slowly got off the bed and took off his cloak. She walked to the armchair and put in on there. When she turned around, she saw that now, he saw sitting on the bed with a black shirt and almost black green shirt. She walked to him waiting for him to say something else.

"Now, take off my shoes and socks," he said looking at her.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??? _is what Ginny wanted to scream at him but knew that she couldn't risk her brother's life. So she kneeled near his and slowly untied the laces of his black leather shoes. Then, she slowly took them off and then proceeded to his socks. Just as Ginny expected, his feet were perfect, no shoe bruises or uncut nails. She put his socks in his shoes and when tried to get, he pushed her down so now, she was sitting at Malfoy's feet. 

"Now, put my staff on the desk over there," he said looking at the huge desk near the window. 

She got up and proceeded with her task. After she came back, she bend down to sit on the floor when he suddenly grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap. Now, he had his arms around her waist and put his head into her neck. He roughly kissed her neck and proceeded upwards towards her ear, which he nibbled with. 

"Take off my shirt," he muttered as he continued roughly kissing her neck and now, he was biting and kissing.

She hesitated a moment but then, remembered her brother. She had to do this, do it for Charlie's sake. She quietly unbuttoned his shirt, which now revealed a place hard chest. She felt her fingers touch his chest and she swallowed not liking where this led. He toke his arms away from her waist for a moment so Ginny could take off the shirt and then, they were back at her waist, where his hold was tighter. He quickly and violently untied her Gryffindor tie and unbuttoned her blouse. Her life had died, now her heart will die. He smirked at the bare shoulders even if the blouse hadn't been taken off with. He suddenly bit her shoulder where blood drew. Ginny got scared but she couldn't do anything, she was trapped. Trapped as an animal. He sucked on the blood while she tried to get him off but he didn't even notice that.

"Take off my belt," he suddenly said while sucking blood from her shoulder.

"Wha-wha-what?" 

"You heard me! Now, do it or that brother of yours goes through hell and back again," he said not even looking up at her.

She slowly took off his belt and tried her best not to do anything that would make him angry. Her brother's life now depended on her actions.

"Good…good…good," he muttered as he put her on the bed along with himself on top _still sucking blood._

Ginny got scared and wondered if he might be a vampire of some sort but didn't vampire have fangs? She knew that he couldn't be a vampire but he was a psycho. He slowly licked her wound and went down to her bare chest and start licking it. Then, he raised his head to his mouth to her mouth and kissed her gripping her tightly leaving bruises on her back. He continued to kiss, lick, nibble and suck for a long time while Ginny lay lifeless on the bed with her eyes closed trying to think of something else. 

He suddenly got of her and rolled to the other side of bed. He looked at her thinking and then he asked:

"You haven't done this before, have you?" he asked his face emotionless.

She slowly shook her head.

"When I speak to you, answer me with words!" he suddenly slapped her across the face. Her cheek grew red and she couldn't stop her tears. Merlin only knew how much she had cried that night.

"Understand?" he voice was strict and commanding.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Yes, what?" he asked still angry.

"Yes, Master," she whispered.

He seemed victorious and loosened his grip on her waist.

"Now, go to sleep," he said while he closed his own and drifted to sleep but it wasn't that easy for Ginny. She couldn't sleep in the arms of her Master. She felt very very uncomfortable. She waited and waited until her Master turned to face the other side. His arms left Ginny's waist and Ginny suddenly felt asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Note to Reviewers:_

_Nikki Malfoy: Thanks! I hope that you are still reading and sorry for the slow update! I am writing other fics at the same time! __L___

_PossessedRoguey__: Glad that you will my story! *blush* Anyways, sorry for the slow update!_

_CosmicPotter__: Happy that you still think my story is good cause I thought that some people might not like the idea of Voldemort giving girls away but I did give clues to it in the first chapter so meh! And oh yeah, they aren't really at Malfoy Manor but you will find out where in the later chapters! AND sorry for the slow update!_

_Vipera__: Glad that you think that my stories are good! I am so happy now! *dances around the room* (Yeah! I know! I am crazy!) Sorry for the slow update!!!!_

**A/N: I hope that you liked it. Tell me what you think! And if you have any suggestions, just tell me! **

**I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY!!!! IF YOU WANNA BE MY BETA READER FOR THIS STORY, EMAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS! From Bride of Malfoy!*_**


	4. Chapter 4 The Houseelf

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! This update was pretty fast, no?!? Anyways, ENJOY!**

~*~*~

Chapter 4

~*~*~

Ginny woke up to find herself wrapped around black silk sheets and suddenly looked at where Malfoy had slept last night. She let out that breath that she was holding; he wasn't there. She slowly got up, her body aching more than ever. When he had brought her here last night, she was hurt very badly but he hadn't cared. He had gotten his way with her because of her brother. She had to let him do anything to her or he would make her brother suffer. Now, she had a huge bite mark on between her neck and right shoulder, where he had sucked blood from. She had bruises on her wrists and ankles due to the ropes, on her back, because of his nails, on her cheek, because he had slapped her. 

She slowly sat up in her bed using the bedpost as support. When she had gotten, she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. A house-elf was sitting by the side of bed on the floor. When the elf saw that she had woken up, she slowly got up. Ginny felt sorry for the little elf. The elf was definitely a female and she had bruises all over her hands and legs. She had probably punished herself because her master had told her. Ginny felt a connection with the elf. They both belonged to the second most evil waking on Earth right now. 

"Hi there," she softly said not wanting to scare the poor elf.

"Hello, miss," the elf said shaking. Ginny knew at that moment that the humans that this elf had seen were all Death Eaters and they had treated the elf so badly that it was afraid to even talk to a bruised young girl.

"Get up and sit on the bed; the floor looks really cold," she said softly but the elf was still shaking.

"Yes, miss," the elf said with fear in its voice.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked still resting on the bed post.

"Me don't have name, miss. Master call all us elf," the little elf said.

"Now, I can't call you elf. So what about we get a name for you?" Ginny asked smiling.

"Master will not like me having name, miss," she said shuddering at the word, Master.

"We won't tell Master that you have a name, ok?" she asked feeling a little better.

The little elf suddenly seemed to lighten up and looked straight at Ginny smiling.

"You are a good!" the elf exclaimed and then started to slap itself.

Ginny suddenly jumped on the elf stopping it from hitting itself. She held her hands with one hands and slowly calmed down the elf with the other hand. Ginny knew that the elf had slapped itself because it had told Ginny that she was good making its Master seem evil. _That bastard doesn't seem evil, he is evil_, she thought. After the elf had calmed down, Ginny let go of the elf and tried to sit back resting against the bedpost but when she tried, pain shot through her back and shoulder. 

"ahh," she whispered quietly to herself but the elf also heard her.

"Miss is hurt. Me get potion," the elf said smiling and getting off the bed.

"Wait. First, let's give you a name," Ginny said finally being able to rest against the bed post and covering the lower part of her body with the black slick coversheets. 

"Yes, miss," the elf sat up on the bed smiling.

"Let's see…" Ginny thought of the elves that she had known. There was Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher. She really like Dobby and Winky because they always talked and sat with her when she used to visit the Hogwarts kitchen in the middle of the night. Ah…Hogwarts. She came back to the current situation of name finding. Then, she finally found the cutest elf name.

"What about Hilly!?!" she exclaimed.

The house elf seemed really happy with the name because the moment, it heard the name, it started nodding its head jumping on the bed, which made Ginny for the first time after the battle laugh.

"Ok, then, Hilly. You can go now!" she exclaimed calming down.

"Miss is great person. Hilly owes Miss. Hilly will do anything to make Miss feel better. Anything," the little elf said as tears rolled down its big eyes.

"No, Hilly. Don't cry please," she whispered as she closed her eyes and when she opened them, the elf had disappeared and at the door stood, her so-called Master.

"Who's Hilly?" he asked with a cold voice as he closed the door and approached the bed.

"No one, Master," she said doing her best to say the word Master,

At that, Lucius practically jumped on her and backhanded her across her right cheek as yesterday. He roughly took her right arm with his left hand and slapped her left cheek with his right hand.

"Don't lie to me, girl!" he hissed at her.

"Sorry," she whispered as her tears _once again _rolled down her cheeks.

"Now. Who's Hilly?" he asked retuning to his expression-less face.

"An elf," she slowly said hoping that the bastard won't hurt Hilly.

"Odd. The elves here don't have names," he said as if meaning that she was lying to him.

"NO! I swear I named her right now!" she exclaimed not wanting another slap because she knew that if it happened, her neck would crack.

"Call for the elf," he hissed.

"Please, don't hurt it. Please, it was my entire fault," she exclaimed still crying.

"Call the elf, or I will kill it if I find out on my own," he hissed roughly sitting on the bed and pulling her forcefully on his lap.

"Hilly, come here please," she said sorrowfully.

"Don't say please to dirty house-elves again!" he exclaimed as he played with her blood-rusted red hair.

"Yes…Master," she whispered.

The elves suddenly popped in front of them and its eyes grew huge seeing miss, forcefully sitting in her Master lap, crying.

"Elf, I hear that miss here gave you a name. What is it?" the Master asked enjoying the fear in both the Elf and Ginny.

"He---Hil---Hilly," the elf responded shaking.

"Hilly…" he said thoughtfully.

Ginny knew that he was either thinking about the elf's punishment or wondering if the elf really was Hilly. After a few moments, he threw her roughly on the bed and left not without kicking the poor elf out of the way.

Ginny sprang to the help of the poor elf but when she reached the elf, she was slapped by the bastard, who suddenly left after that. 

"Oh…Hilly…I am so so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed as she tried to make the elf feel better,

"No…Not miss' fault…Miss tried to help Hilly…Master approved of me name," it said smiling.

"How do you know that?" asked the confused Ginny.

"Master not said to not me name Hilly," the elf said smiling.

"Oh…Hilly, I wish that I was as enthusiastic as you," she said sighing. 

"Not worry, miss. 'Vything be ok," the elf said.

"I wish…Hilly…I wish," she whispered more to herself than to Hilly.

Ginny slowly got up, where pain shot through her again, and went to lie in the bed. All of her body hurt and she knew that she probably looked like she went to Hell and back again.

Hilly stood by the side of the bed and when it snapped its tiny little fingers, multiple potions appeared on the beautiful black bedside table.

"Miss take bath. Water in bath," the elf exclaimed dragging Ginny with it to a door across the bed. 

The elf opened to open the door; it revealed a dimly-lit bathroom. The only source of lights was the candles floating around at the top of the room. The bathroom was smaller than the Prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts but much more beautiful even if the only colours were green and black. The bathtub was four times the size of a real bathtub and was made out of smooth dull black stone. The bathtub was filled with hot water, because there was steam coming out of the water and there were rose red rose petals floating on the water. All Ginny wanted to do was get in the bathtub. 

"If Miss need anything, call for Hilly," and Hilly left the bathroom closing the door behind it. 

Ginny slowly took of her clothes and climbed into the bathtub. As she slowly descended in the water, she felt the feel of water on her body after a very long time. The reaction between the water and her body seemed priceless. When she was finally in the water, she just lay there, feeling relaxed. After a long time, she took the shampoo that was near here in bottle which had a snake engraved around the bottle. The shampoo was rose-fragmented and she slowly washed her hair. The blood and the dirt of her hair slowly left leaving beautiful rivers of blood flowing down midway to her back. She slowly cleaned all her bruises and came to the final shoulder one. That shoulder that had been bit seemed paler than the other. They are bite marks where he had bit and rusted blood where blood had flowed down from. She slowly washed her hurt shoulder and wanted to fill the bathtub with clean water when she couldn't see any source where the water came from. After searching for a few seconds she found a silver bell, which had _Ring for Fresh Water _on it. She rang the bell and fresh water appeared instead of the old one. She just relaxed in her bath and then, climbed out when she once again felt her physical pain.

After she had dried her hair and body, she searched for her Gryffindor uniform but instead of her uniform, there was a black spaghetti-strap silk flowing nightgown, with the other accessories. She was angry that she couldn't still wear her uniform but she _did not _want to appear naked in front of that psycho bastard. She slowly wore her outfit and walked out of the bathroom to find Hilly sitting standing near her bed, where there were now green silk coversheets. Hilly helped her to sit to bed and went to the potions. It held up a thick silver potion. 

"This is for bruises, miss," Hilly said smiling. 

Then, it held up a green potion.

"This for head hurt"

It held up a purple potion.

"This for body hurt"

It held up a thick blue potion, which Ginny was familiar with.

"This monthly female potion"

Then, the house elf put all four potions back on the beside

"Thank you, Hilly," Ginny whispered feeling very grateful towards the elf and saw as Hilly burst into tears. 

"What's wrong? What did I say wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly. 

"Nobody said thank you to Hilly before," the house elf said as it left the room.

Ginny slowly took the silver potion and rubbed in on her ankles, cheeks, wrists, and back. Once the potion was rubbed on the bruises, the bruises quickly disappeared leaving the location of the bruise a little paler. She finally arrived at her shoulder, and rubbed the potion on it. The potion did work but not too well. Ginny didn't know why the potions had healed the bruise but not made it disappear. She, then, drank the three other potions and finally realized that there was a tray of food on the table on the small table between the armchairs. She was really hungry and now that the pain had disappeared, she quickly walked to the food, sat on one armchair and started to eat her lunch, dinner, or whatever it was. There was only soup, bread, and a glass of water. It wasn't a very high-class meal but she didn't really mind. After she finished eating, she slid into bed, and finally for the first time in such a while, she fell into peaceful sleep but the wouldn't help her with what was coming her way the next day..........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Note to Reviewers:_

_ditzy__ spacecadets: Thanks so much! I am a fair person…see…more review did equal more fic! _

_CosmicPotter__: Lucius is supposed to be a evil psycho and I think that I got the message across pretty well! Lol! I think that my fic must be really convincing since you think how terrible it is that Voldie won even if he is your favourite character! *dances happy dace* You're welcome for the updating and yeah, getting a beta reader would make my job much easier but no one has volunteered yet. *cries in the corner* lol! _

_Ella Palldino: Thanks a lot! I am happy that you like me fic and I did just my message across…Lucius is a twisted sadistic bastard in this story!_

_Echo256: Thanks! I hope that you like this chapter!_

_Nichole Mafloy: Yeah…I know…poor Ginny…but hey, I need that to make my story! :D_

_JENNIFER: I am going…I am going…geeze…you don't have to be so bossy! lol :P_

_Magica__: Thanks! I know! I think that three chapters in 19 days is good but people wanted faster updates! People…people! Lol! :P_

_Dark Depressed pissed of Gothic Teenager: I am sorry for hurting Charlie but I had no other choice. Bill because he is used too often by other fics. Percy because he is such a cry-baby. Fred and George because they wouldn't get caught. Ron because since, he is Harry Potter's best friend, they would have killed him on first sight. Sorry once again! I'll try not to hurt him in the next chapters._

_Vipera__: Is this update soon enough! So am I forgiven? :D_

_Polgara7: Awww! Thanks! And I look forward to more reviews from you!_

**A/N: Hey! I left you with a cliff-hanger! Na na na na na! Lol! I know that there wasn't much going on in this chapter but I had to prepare Ginny for the next chapters!**

**I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY! IF YOU WANNA BE MY BETA READER FOR THIS STORY, REVIEW THIS STORY OR EMAIL ME!**

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS! From Bride of Malfoy!*_**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**

**__**

**__**


	5. Chapter 5 The Dream

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short. I wanted to make it long but it would have sounded just plain rubbish so I just left it to what it was. Not a very happy chapter but this chapter was also needed to make the next chapters. There will be lots of angst and drama in the next chapters…**

~*~*~

Chapter 5

~*~*~

_She was running, running for her life. She ran by the trees and the branches scratched her skin. She ran and ran and ran through the dark forest. She knew that she was being chased but by who, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away from the person and the only was to get out of the forest but the forest seemed endless. She ran and ran but there was still no end. She could hear the person nearing her but she still ran…_

_She suddenly fell on her face, and tried to get up but that someone had already arrived to her location. She looked up to see that it wasn't a someone, it was a huge green and silver snake._

_It hissed as it crawled towards her. She tried to back away from her only to be jumped at by the snake._

_When she fell to the ground, the snake twisted itself around her body. Its head reached up so to face her face. She looked at the snake being sacred that it would attack any second but it didn't. Then, it did something that she didn't expect it too. It crawled a few feet away from her and then, transformed into a human. He wasn't a human, he was a monster. He was You-Know-Who. He was Voldemort._

_Voldemort slowly walked to wear she was lying crying. He bent down and took her hand in his. And with the other hand, he took out what looked like a mirror. He handed Ginny the mirror and she looked at it. The mirror itself was beautiful but what she saw in the mirror terrified her. There, in the mirror, her family was lying dead and Voldemort was standing over them with Lucius on his right side and Pettigrew on his left side._

_"NO!!!" she screamed not wanting to look at the mirror again._

_She got up to leave but was grabbed by the arm. When she turned around to see who it was, Lucius stood in front of her. He was smiling evilly and holding up his wand. _

_Voldemort seemed amused by all this and approached the two rather slowly. He slowly took his snake-like hands and rubbed it over her bare arm. _

_He took a step closer but they were interrupted._

_Right then, the beautiful gold eagle landed behind her. Lucius suddenly released his hold of her arm and backed away. Voldemort did the exact thing. She ran to the eagle, got on its back, and they flew away together into the dark night. _

-=-=-=-

Ginny stirred in her bed. She slowly woke up to see nothing but darkness. The fire was no longer alive. And there was no window or any type of connection to the outside world. Ginny didn't even know if it was day or night. She had arrived at this place at night but there was no watch in the room, so now she didn't know where and when. When she was truly awake, she felt someone's arms twisted around her waist. She panicked and located the source of the arms. There was no light in the room but she knew who those arms belonged to. It belonged to the bastard that she was, now, a possession of. And of course that person was the evil psycho, Lucius Malfoy. 

She tried to slowly free the arms of her waist.

"Don't…" he whispered in his sleep as his hold got so tight that now each part of their bodies was touching.

How could he know what she was doing when he was sleeping? Now, she felt his whole body. He was only wearing a pair of silk boxers, and he being Slytherin and Death Eater, it was probably black or green. She hated him more than anyone. She hated him even more than his son who had killed her Colin. She no longer felt tears at the mention of Colin. He had gotten the easy way out, she had to be the bastard's whore for Merlin knew how long. She wished that she had just died along with Colin on that night so that way, she wouldn't have to go through this hell. 

She could now feel and hear Lucius' heart beating. She wished that she could just put a stop to his damned heart. She wished that she had her wand with her. She wished that she was not here. She wished that the world wasn't like this. She wished for many things but after all, it was only wishes.

"You feel much better this way," he whispered to her.

"What?" she asked confusingly.

"Don't make repeat things, girl," he said coldly. He waited a few seconds for something and then said, "Apologize and make up for that." 

"Sorry," she said in a way that showed that she wasn't sorry in the very least bit.

"Now make up for it," he said as he started to roughly kiss Ginny's bare neck, shoulder, and arms. 

Ginny wanted to get away from him but knew better than to do that. She didn't know how long she would have to put up with this. Well, at least, he hadn't gotten to more than just kissing her. 

After he was finished with her neck, shoulders, and arms, he rolled so now he was on top of her. His lips crashed down on hers like glass crashing on its contact with the floor. She slowly opened her mouth to allow his tongue access to explore her mouth. After a few seconds, he suddenly backed out, took his wand, whispered something and now, there was a dim fire in the fireplace. Even if the fire was dim, it was enough to allow the only two people in the room to see each other. Ginny could see his face only a few inches away from his. His eyes were cold and expression-less. His long blond hair fell around his face making a sort of wall around their heads.

Lucius put his wand away and crawled his fingers to the location that he had sucked blood from. Ginny could feel his cold hands on her bruise. His hands felt like the touch of Death. He whispered something, and now intense pain shot to her body from the bruise. It felt like her body was burning from the inside. It felt like all the barriers between her organs had disappeared and now everything collided with each other causing pain, pain that was unbearable. 

She let out a scream and he suddenly brought down his hand on her mouth to stop her. He whispered something else and the pain quickly went away. She let out her breath and looked at the bastard for an explanation. 

"That's what I can do to you with only one word," he said smirking.

"What did I do wrong?" Ginny asked not wanting to bear that pain again.

"Wrong? You didn't do anything wrong, pet. I wanted to show you what I can do to you," he said as he rubbed her bruise with her thumb. "Now, let's finish what we started."

He roughly kissed her for so long that Ginny had to pull apart so she could breathe. She panted for her breath while he seemed to be enjoying the other parts of her bodies. His hands crawled all over her. He rubbed his hands wherever they went even her breasts and buttocks. She was surprised by what he was doing to her. Nobody had ever done anything like this to her. She knew where this led but couldn't stop him. She now had two reasons to not interrupt him. He could hurt Charlie and her now. 

After a long time of him getting to memorize every part of his body, he looked at her and smirked. Ginny knew what this meant. He was going to take what she had saved all these years. He was going to take something that she could never take back. He was going to take her virginity.

She closed her eyes not wanting to take any part in this. She gripped the silk sheets on the bed in her fists and waited for what was about to happen. He tore her legs apart, and let himself inside of her. Intense pain shot through her. She couldn't do anything but scream. It was the only way to get the pain outside of her. He entered and exited her while she screamed and cried. After he was finished, he dropped himself on the side of Ginny and laughed. Ginny silently cried letting a few sobs once a while. After he finished laughing, he pulled Ginny to himself. He placed his right thigh in-between Ginny's legs and pushed upwards. He, then, licked away her tears and finally stopped, just staring at her, while still having his thigh where he had placed it. 

"You were my first virgin," he said amusingly.

Ginny didn't know how to respond to this, even if he expected a response so she just looked at him.

"You have a lot to learn and I have a lot to teach you," he said smiling evilly.

He, then, started the whole process again hurting Ginny more and more. She hated him more than anything. 

After he had become too tired to continue, he gripped Ginny tightly in his arms and went to sleep. Once again, Ginny wasn't able to move away until he let go by himself.

She turned her back to him, and cried for what seemed like hours. He had taken what she had saved for years. She could never get it back from and it all seemed like a big joke to him.

That night, she cried herself to sleep.

~*~*~

_Note to Reviewers:_

_Nichole Malfoy: Yeah! Hilly is great name! I love it! And here's the next part, hope ya liked it!_

_Tara__: Deliciously evil? Yep! That's it! And thanks for the compliment…=^_^=_

_Throwed: Giving JK a run for her money? Wow! You must really like my fic! I like my Draco and Lucius evil. Evil is very attractive…;-)_

_Dark Depressed Gothic Teenager: Does your friend who hates Harry Potter (how could he/she?!?) really like my fic? Oh my! I must be doing something right! Lol! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Sazzy7: Thanks for the compliment…*blush* appreciate it! More sadness in this chapter tho…:'( _

_Vipera__: Yay! I am forgiven!!! _

_Bride of Malfoy: Hey! U welcome! Glad you like this fic too…Do you mind if I use what you said (more reviews=more fic=more reviews) at the end of my chapters? I really like it…. :D_

**A/N: Tell me what you think of this chapter…And if you have any questions or comment concerning this chapter, just tell me!**

**~*~ I NEED A BETA READER FOR THIS STORY! IF YOU WANNA BE MY BETA READER FOR THIS STORY, REVIEW THIS STORY OR EMAIL ME! ~*~**

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	6. Chapter 6 The Lesser of Two Evils

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta reader, Zulaika. Anyways, Enjoy!**

~*~*~

Chapter 

~*~*~

_She was running, running for her life. She ran by the trees and the branches scratched her skin. She ran and ran and ran through the dark forest. She knew that she was being chased but by who, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to get away from the person and the only was to get out of the forest but the forest seemed endless. She ran and ran but there was still no end. She could hear the person nearing her but she still ran…_

_She suddenly fell on her face, and tried to get up but that someone had already arrived to her location. She looked up to see that it wasn't a someone, it was a huge green and silver snake._

_It hissed as it crawled towards her. She tried to back away from her only to be jumped at by the snake._

_When she fell to the ground, the snake twisted itself around her body. Its head reached up so to face her face. She looked at the snake being sacred that it would attack any second but it didn't. Then, it did something that she didn't expect it too. It crawled a few feet away from her and then, transformed into a human. He wasn't a human, he was a monster. He was You-Know-Who. He was Voldemort._

_Voldemort slowly walked to wear she was lying crying. He bent down and took her hand in his. And with the other hand, he took out what looked like a mirror. He handed Ginny the mirror and she looked at it. The mirror itself was beautiful but what she saw in the mirror terrified her. There, in the mirror, her family was lying dead and Voldemort was standing over them with Lucius on his right side and Pettigrew on his left side._

_"NO!!!" she screamed not wanting to look at the mirror again._

_She got up to leave but was grabbed by the arm. When she turned around to see who it was, Lucius stood in front of her. He was smiling evilly and holding up his wand. _

_Voldemort seemed amused by all this and approached the two rather slowly. He slowly took his snake-like hands and rubbed it over her bare arm. _

_He took a step closer but they were interrupted._

_Right then, a gorgeous silver dragon landed behind her. Lucius suddenly released his hold of her arm and backed away. Voldemort did the exact thing. She ran to the dragon, got on its back, and they flew away together into the dark night. _

~*~*~

Ginny woke up sweating…It was the same dream that she had had yesterday but this time, her saviour wasn't a gold eagle but a silver dragon. A gorgeous silver dragon, she thought. She could sense that she no longer was pure and innocent. The bastard had taken the only thing that she had left. No, she was empty. Empty. She hated him more than anybody else. He was a complete total madman. She sank back on her thinking about what had happened last night. She was stupid enough to believe that he wouldn't take her virginity from when he hadn't done that the first night. She took a huge breath in and looked up at where Hilly was supposed to be but she wasn't there. Ginny quickly sat up looking around the room, to find two grey eyes looking at her. At first, she thought it was Lucius but when she looked carefully, she found who she had wanted to suffer, Draco Malfoy.

"So you've finally waken up," he said with no expression what-so-ever.

He got up from the armchair that was now turned so it faced the bed and walked towards her. His hand moved towards Ginny but she quickly crawled backwards. Ginny thought that he looked hurt for a second but now, he had a smirk on his face.

"You don't have a problem with man who could be your father to screw you but you have a problem with me to touch you," he said as he walked towards the small table that was beside the armchair.

"What do you want?" she said coldly.

"Don't worry about that," he said as he walked back towards her holding up a silver bowl with thick golden liquid in it.

"What's that for?" she said looking at the bowl.

"It's for you. Now, show me where father bit you," he said placing the bowl by the bedside table patiently. 

Ginny was afraid but yet, somehow trusted him. He didn't look like the Draco Malfoy that had killed her Colin. She slowly took the sheet that covered her shoulder off moved her in a 45 degree angle so he could clearly see the mark.

"Do you even know what he did to you?" he asked shocked to see the bruise.

She shook her head and was now very worried about what the bastard had done to her.

Draco sat on the bed and looked at the floor saying nothing. After a few moments, he looked at her and she saw that he felt sorry for her.

"He, in a way, marked you," he said slowly.

"What do you mean, marked me?" she was confused.

"This is old magic. It's called The Vampire's Mark. When you want to have control over someone, you mark them. In a way, it is what vampires do. As most wizards believe, they don't only draw blood; they also draw power over their victims. Father now has control over you. I am positive that you have experienced the pain that it can cause you. The pain is much more severe than Crucio, itself. I must leave now. Drink the potion in the bowl, it will make your soreness go away," he finished and left leaving a shocked Ginny behind.

After he closed the door, Ginny drank the potion and went on about her schedule which included having a bath, wearing a new nightgown, and eating her meal. After she was done, she went to sit on the dead. She didn't know how long she had been here but she knew that there was no point in knowing that for she would belong to Lucius forever. 

"Hilly, please come here," she said and at that, the house-elf appeared by the side of the bed. 

"How is Miss?" the house-elf asked cheerfully.

Ginny sighed and then, said "I could be better."

"What wrong, Miss?" Hilly asked making herself comfortable on the bed.

"He—he—he—took it away," she stuttered.

The house-elf grew sad knowing what her master had taken from Miss. She also knew that her Miss now felt very empty. She hated her master but yet, had to punish herself for even thinking about hating her master.

Hilly got up and hugged Ginny in an odd sort of way.

"Miss will be ok. Hilly protect Miss," Hilly said as she held Ginny's right hand.

"Thank you, Hilly. Thank you," Ginny whispered.

"Miss wants anything?" the house-elf asked.

"Yes, I really want a cup of tea right now," she said.

Hilly looked happy but her face suddenly changed to one that said 'What am I going to do?'

"What's wrong, Hilly?" Ginny asked.

"Well, master said not give Miss anything that he not wants to," she said.

"Then, you don't have to," she said as she walked towards the armchair by the fireplace and sat in it staring at the dim fire.

Ginny heard the house-elf disappear. She only wanted a cup of tea for Merlin's sake. What could a cup of tea do? She looked at fire thinking of the dream that she had. It was a silver dragon instead of a golden eagle. Silver dragon…..

She was interrupted by someone opening the door. She looked at door to see Draco entering her room. He was carrying what looked like two cups of tea. He looked really odd. He was dressed like his father: black cloak, black trousers and wither black or green shirt. He walked across the room and gave her one cup while he sat on the arm chair opposite her and drinking his own tea.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at the fire.

"I want to know everything that father has done to you," he said studying her.

"Well, let me see…he tortured my brother, slapped, tortured, bit and screwed me," she said as she was truly disgusted by Lucius, which she was.

She looked at him to see him staring at her, no, staring through her. He was thinking about what she had told him. After a few moments of awkwardness, Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. 

"Uhuuu, anybody home?" she asked.

"Uh? Oh, yeah. I better go now," he said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"No! Please don't go. It's so lonely here. Please," she said as she looked at his stopped figure.

Ginny wanted him to stay because she wanted to talk with someone that wasn't Lucius. Hilly was great but somehow, when she talked to the house-elf, she felt superior to the house-elf. Draco seemed to be able to carry a normal conversation and she truly missed talking to someone without them being Lucius. She didn't even care that Draco was Death Eater. He wasn't Lucius and that's all that mattered.

"I can't. Father could be back any second. By the way, father must not know under any circumstances that I was in here. That could get us both in deep trouble. Do you understand?" he asked.

She slowly nodded not knowing why he didn't want Lucius to know.

"But I promise you that I be back," he said as he left the room and closing the door with saying anything.

"I hope so, I hope so," she whispered as she sat there looking at the fire.

She was, of course, interrupted again. She eagerly looked to see Draco and she was met by two grey eyes but these eyes didn't belong to Draco. They belonged to his father. He walked in the door, and the door closed behind him. He was wearing his normal black cloak with black trousers and a green top. He walked with his staff, which Ginny knew what his wand. He sat on the same armchair that Draco had been sitting a few moments ago. He looked at the sup of tea Ginny was holding and smirked.

"Where did you get that, pet?" he asked soothingly.

"Hilly," she said looking at him and grateful that Draco had taken his cup of tea with him.

"Elf, come in here," he said as Hilly appeared in the room.

"Did you get her the tea?" he asked still looking at Ginny.

Ginny was afraid that the answer would be no but Hilly said "Yes, master."

She felt sorry for the elf. The little elf would have to punish herself for lying to her master and she had done it to help Ginny.

"Didn't I tell you to not get her anything unless you asked me too?" he asked.

"Yes, Master said that but Hilly asked young Master."

"Well, next time, you only ask me. Understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"You may go now and punish yourself for not asking me," he said as he smirked at Ginny's reaction.

"Why does she have to punish herself? She asked someone," she practically screamed. "And it's only a cup of tea for Merlin's sake."

He stood up and walked towards her while Ginny feared that he would do something really evil to her like giving her pain using Vampire's mark. She covered her mark with her left hand and said.

"Please, I didn't mean to say that! Please, don't hurt me!" she said.

He pulled her up, sat in her place, and pulled her unto his lap. When she sat, he played with her once again and seemed to be thinking.

"You have grown quite close to the elf?" he asked but it seemed more of a statement.

"Uh…yes…" she said while she looked at him.

He laughed and looked at her amusingly.

"Only leave it to a Weasley to become attached to a dirty house-elf," he finally said. 

Ginny didn't know how to respond to him. She couldn't defend her family or he would hurt a member of the same family, Charlie. She looked at him and saw for the first time, that he didn't seem older than 30. How could that be? He was old enough to be her father.

"Why do you look so young?" she asked, scolding herself for asking the question out loud but he seemed amused by the question.

"Why, thank you, pet but I believe that it is none of your business," he said as he pulled her off himself, stood up and left the room.

Ginny sat again studying the fire. It was the only thing in the room that moved, except for herself. She sat there waiting for the bastard to come for the night but much to Ginny's relief, he didn't come that night and she actually slept knowing that she wouldn't wake up in his arms. 

~*~

**_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers…Note to Reviewers:_**

**__**

**_Cleopatra: _**_Why thank you! Sorry to tell you that I already got a beta reader…sorry…but thanks for all the compliments…*blush*….hope you liked this chapter._

**_Dirrty_****_ Jenna_**_: Thanks and here's the update!_

**_Burgosdamasco_****_:_**_ I am very happy that I made your day and also that you like my story!_

**_Jade Summers:_**_ Thanks so much but I don't need a beta reader anymore but thanks anyways._

**_metalDRAGON2:_**_ Aww! Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!_

**_Magicrules_****_:_**_ I am a talented author? Why, thank you! And I already found a beta reader but thanks anyways._

****

**_SilverForestPrincess_****_:_**_ Yeah, I know. Poor poor Ginny and this chapter is where Draco comes in! Hope ya liked it…tell me if u did._

**_Sweetflame_****_:_**_ I am happy that I caught your attention and I know that it's evil…but like you said, evil is the best way to go_

**_??:_**_ Uh__….yeah_

**_Dark Depressed Gothic Teenager:_**_ I am very happy that your friend likes my story even if she doesn't read Harry Potter. I hope that you do better in your classes and also that you liked this chapter!_

**_Bride of Malfoy:_**_ A beta reader is someone who helps the author with spelling, grammar and plot of story but I already got a beta reader.Thanks anyways…hope to reads from you again!_

**_Zuleika_****_:_**_ Hey zuzu! Lol…I love that nic…Neways thanks for beta reading…hope ya liked it! And thanks for the compliments…I feel so happy now!!!_

**_Cris_****_:_**_ This fic is d/g with lots of L/g interactions (if you know what I mean ;D)…_

**_Vipera_****_:_**_ There is your Draco. Happy, now? ;D_

**_Sazzy7:_**_ Glad that you like my story so much that your on the edge of your seat waiting for more! :D_

**_Itzleenie_****_:_**_ uh…now…lol…hope ya liked it!_

**A/N: There's your Draco! Are you happy now, are you? Are you? lol…don't mind me…I am crazy… :P**

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**

**__**


	7. Chapter 7 The Unborn Child

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOMPLEASE READ! Special thanks to me beta reader, Zuzu (hehe). Enjoy!!!!!**

**To Zulaika: Hey! Here's the changed version. And you were right, it did sound corny the first time. I don't what was wrong with me…*author punches herself* Nyways, tell me if you liked this better….**

~*~*~

_Ginny sat again studying the fire. It was the only thing in the room that moved, except for herself. She sat there waiting for the bastard to come for the night but much to Ginny's relief, he didn't come that night and she actually slept knowing that she wouldn't wake up in his arms. _

~*~*~

Chapter 7

~*~*~

Many weeks had passed and Lucius kept visited Ginny during, what she thought was, the night. She would find herself in his arms and then, he would screw her as long as he liked and fall into sleep. Ginny had begun to hope that he would suddenly get killed. Draco had visited her three more times after his first visit but he always stayed formal and questioned her about her mark and what Lucius did to her. She knew that he knew more than he let on. The Vampire's Mark, as Draco had called it, was much more important. She didn't really like him but he was now her only source to the outside world, even if the outside world wasn't where she would want to run away to.

On one of her days, she was eating her meal when all of a sudden, didn't feel well. She quickly ran to the washroom where she threw up in the toilet. She slowly rubbed her stomach and went to sit on the sit clutching her stomach. She felt so sick, yet didn't even have a reason to. 

"Hilly, please come here," she said feeling even more sick.

"Yes, Miss?" Hilly asked as she appeared in the room and walked to where Ginny was staying.

"I am feeling very sick and don't even have an idea why. Could you check what's wrong with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Anything for Miss, Miss," said the elf and at that took one of its tiny hands on put in on Ginny's forehead.

Ginny waited a few seconds before the elf drew back looking happy yet sad.

"What's wrong?" she asked hoping that it wasn't the Vampire's Mark.

"Miss—Miss—is—pregnant…" the elf trailed off looking at Ginny with huge eyes.

"What? Pregnant?" she exclaimed standing up.

The house-elf only nobbed and kept staring at her.

She sat back down on the bed. She was pregnant. She should have used that birth control spell that she had learned along with the female population of Hogwarts. But how could have she; she didn't have her wand. That bastard should own better than to not use any form of birth control whether it was a potion or spell.

"I am going to be a mum," she said as she started crying. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad. She wanted to have a child but she didn't want that child to be a Death Eater's child.

"Miss be wonderful mum," Hilly said proudly.

She looked up at the elf and saw the happiness in the elf's eyes. She knew that the only reason Hilly was happy was that Miss was going to have someone whom she could love and raise.

"Yes, I hope so," she said thinking about her child. No, she would have her child like she had dreamed about it when she was new into her teenage years. She would raise her child to be kind and giving. She would raise a lion in the midst of serpents.

"Yes, I am going to be a mum," she said smiling at the house-elf.

When Hilly saw the smile, she practically jumped from where she was standing and flew towards Ginny. Hilly hugged her Miss, which Ginny returned. Hilly suddenly froze in the middle of the hug and stepped back.

"What's wrong, Hilly?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Master know?" Hilly asked quietly.

Ginny's happiness turned into bitterness in one second. She had totally forgotten about what Lucius would do. Maybe he would make her kill the unborn child so she won't tell him but what if he killed the baby after it was born? And if he did want the child to grow, then, he would make the child into a Death Eater. What if she didn't tell him? No, he would know someday and would become really angry if she hadn't told him…she had to tell him. She decided that she would tell him tonight if she liked it or not.

"Yes, master must know," she said.

~*~

That night, instead of sleeping, she waited for him to come. When she was a second close to falling asleep, the doors gracefully moved, and someone walked in. Lucius, as usual, looked his best with his long blonde hair tied loosely with a black ribbon. He was surprised to see Ginny awake but he didn't say anything and moved slid into bed with all his clothes on. He turned and smirked at Ginny. 

"Since you are awake, make a use of yourself, and take my clothes off," he smirked as he sank onto the bed and stared at nowhere. 

Ginny knew that this was coming, after all he was psycho. She crawled to where she was lying and opened his black smooth cloak, and took it off of him. She looked at the cloak confusingly, not knowing what to do with it, when it was grabbed by Lucius and thrown on the floor. She knew that this meant that she was supposed to throw all of his other things on the floor too. She took off his shoes and socks and proceeded to his shirt. This time, is was dark green and opened to reveal his upper body, which Ginny was too familiar with. She then, took off his belt and trousers, leaving him with black silk boxers. She sat waiting to be talked to.

"You forgot the hair ribbon, you stupid girl!" he exclaimed and Ginny quickly took the ribbon off to reveal shoulder length straight blonde hair. 

He pulled Ginny towards him and put his left arm around her shoulders and made her left hand rest on his bare chest. Then, he pulled the coversheets over them, so their lower body were covered.

"What do you have to tell me?" he asked looking at the ceiling.

"Ho—Ho—How did you that I had something to tell you?" she finally asked after a few minutes.

"You are still awake, no?" he said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I—I—I—am—am—" 

"Are what?" he asked impatiently. 

"Pregnant…" she said quietly.

"Are you sure?" he asked his face showing no emotion what-so-ever.

"No, not really but I think so," she said.

He turned towards the ground and grabbed his cane/wand. Ginny was afraid that he was going to kill the child.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly when he pointed his wand at her stomach.

"Doing a pregnancy test. Now lie still," he said as he muttered the words 'Pregnantosia Lariossa'.

Ginny waited a few seconds but nothing happened.

"You're not—" Lucius said when Ginny suddenly very strong grey light glowed of off Ginny.

Lucius seemed surprised and seemed to mutter the words 'how can this be?' again and again.

"What—What's wrong?" Ginny asked worrying about the baby.

He seemed to compose himself as she had asked the question.

"You're pregnant," he simply said.

"What are you gonna do with the child?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"I don't know, I don't know," he said as he looked like he had gone back to thinking.

"Please, don't kill the child. Please," she begged.

"What makes you think that I will kill my own child?" he asked looking down at the young redhead in his arms.

When she didn't answer his question, he seemed to grow angry.

"I asked you a question, now answer me?" he exclaimed.

"Well—well—your—you're----you," she said full of fear.

"Yes, I am me. Sleep now," he ordered her.

"What, you mean, you aren't gonna screw me tonight?" she asked surprised.

"No, Virginia, I will not be making love to you tonight," he smirked and then, took stood up from the bed, put his clothes on, and left the room without tying his hair back. When he felt the room, Ginny started to think about her baby's future…

~*~*~__

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hey! This is the shortest chapter and I wanted to continue it but I gotta ask you something. I wanted to show the conversation between Voldemort and Lucius to show the baby's importance but I wasn't sure if I should. Do you want me to show the conversation or slowly let you discover things at the same time as Ginny?**

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers…note to reviewers:_

**_Mrs..JohnnyDepp_****_:_**_ NOOO! That's me! I am Mrs. Johnny Depp!!! :( Anyways, Thanks for the compliment but I still can't tell you who survived the __Battle__ of Blood. Everything will come in its own time._

**_Nikki Malfoy:_**_ Hey nikki! Thanks…_

**_Xxxcarmen_malfoy_badassxxx_****_:_**_ Hey…Thanks you so much! Draco will play an important role in my story but I can't tell you what exactly…sorry_

**_??:_**_ Maybe__ you should…_

**_MetalDRAGON2_**_: me like Draco too! Me write more! Me dance around in room! :P_

**_Cleapatra22:_**_ Glad you loved it, cleo!_

**_Lily Bell:_**_ Yeah, I know my story is depressing…but you still like it so HA! Jk! Does Ginny's baby count for the person who is good to her._

**_Jade Summers:_**_ Hey! I know that Ginny should feel a little more resentment but I wanted to show that she hated Lucius more than him and wanted to be more around him if it meant that she didn't have to be around Lucius. I wanted to make her hate Lucius more by writing more about torturing her but people wanted Draco , and they wanted him fast._

**_SilverForestPrincess_****_:_**_ Draco couldn't have gotten her out, hun. It was too dangerous. Lucius won't release Charlie cause he knows that if Ginny doesn't do anything he says because of the Vampire's mark, she will do it because of Charlie._

****

**_Magica_****_:_**_ No, you didn't leave a review for the last chapter but that's ok, I forgive you ;-). Did ya like this chapter?_

**_Someone:_**_ Thanks for telling…I had forgotten…oops!_

**_Nichole Malfoy:_**_ You like Draco…yeah, he's out heck of a character…_

**_Bride of Malfoy:_**_ Here's more and as you requested it, it's with icecream and let's hope more reviews on top._

**_Ice Lullaby:_**_ Draco is an important character in my story and you'll see in the future why……..*leaves you in thought, laughs evilly*_

**_D. Domin:_**_ Yay! You started reading my story!!! _

**_Sazzy7:_**_ There will be an important conversation between Draco and Ginny soon…you'll have to wait though… sorry?_

**_Vipera_****_:_**_ Glad you're happy…I promise more Draco in the future and like I told Sazzy7, there will be an important conversation between Draco and Ginny in the future. _

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8 The Vampire

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: Special thanks to me beta reader, Zuzu (hehe). Enjoy!!!!!**

~*~*~

_"No, Virginia, I will not be making love to you tonight," he smirked and then, took stood up from the bed, put his clothes on, and left the room without tying his hair back. When he felt the room, Ginny started to think about her baby's future…_

~*~*~

Chapter 8 – The Vampire

~*~*~

One whole hour passed and Ginny still lay in the huge bed thinking about what was going to happen to her child. She wondered where Lucius had gone. Maybe he had gone to talk to Voldemort about the baby…She certainly hoped that that wasn't that case. Ginny didn't want Voldemort to make her child, whether it was a girl or boy, a Death Eater. What if he…

The door of her room suddenly burst open and entered a very angry-looking Draco. The closed the doors by force and turned to look at Ginny. He quickly strode towards her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"How could you have let yourself get pregnant?!?" he screamed at her.

Ginny was in shock for a moment. What the hell was going on? 

"How could you get yourself bloody pregnant?" he screamed again shaking her.

Bloody pregnant…she was going to have a child and he called her _bloody _pregnant. 

"Get your _bloody _hands off of me!" she screamed back at him.

He stiffened at what she said and took a deep breath in as he let go of her shoulders. He walked back a few feet from the bed and started walking in circles.

"How could you get pregnant?" he asked angrily.

"How could have I not gotten pregnant, you stupid prat?!" she said with just as much anger as him.

"Why…why…why?" he muttered to himself.

"To get the record straight, if I had my wand with me, I would have not only used a birth control spell, I would've also hexed your _bloody _father into hell!" she exclaimed as she stood up from the bed and walked towards him.

"I know, Virginia…I know," he whispered.

She stopped near him where he was walking in circles. He kept looking at her and muttering to himself. She wondered what in the bloody world was going on. The last three times that he had visited her, he had never lost his control and had always stayed formal, never saying her name. Even if he had called her Virginia instead of Ginny, there was something definitely wrong.

She stopped him from walked by holding his two hands in hers. She looked up at him to see his grey eyes. They were full of anger, hatred…..worry?

"What's wrong, Draco?" she asked not knowing how or why she had said his first name.

Right then, he did something that she never thought he would do. He gripped her small waist with his arms, pulled her towards him and kissed her. His mouth wasn't rough and cold like his father's. It was sweet and gentle. It explored Ginny's mouth so gently that she felt herself melting. She was letting him kiss her and actually enjoyed it. His touch wasn't like his father's, it was actually the opposite. Right then, she kissed him back. She went into him and heard a soft moan from his throat. She bit his lip, which made his kiss rougher. Even if his kiss was becoming rough, everything felt perfect. Their perfect kiss ended after a while but they stood together. He hugged her, which she returned. She could feel his hot breath on her bruised neck where he was resting his head. After about ten minutes of only hugging each other, he stepped back from the hug but still held her the waist. He looked sad and worried.

"Draco…Draco, what's wrong?" she asked quietly looking up at him.

"You can't be pregnant," he simply said.

"Why?" she asked gently.

"It's—It's—not good for you," he said looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" she said becoming worried.

"Oh God. How do I explain this to you? You must prevent this child from being born," he said letting go of her and walking away. He sat on the bed and held his face in the hands.

Did he just ask her to do what she thought?

"Wha—wha—a—a—what do y—y—you mean?" she asked standing right in front of him.

"You can't let this child be born, Virginia," he said without even looking up at her.

They both stood in complete silence for a few moments.

"No,"

He suddenly looked up at her.

"What?"

"No, I won't kill my own child," she said with her determined voice.

He stood up and held her hands.

"Virginia, please…"

"No!" she exclaimed as she walked away from him. "How can you ask me to kill my _own bab_y?!?" 

"You have to…"

"WHY?" she screamed at him.

"Oh God…"

"I asked, WHY?!?" she screamed at him looking very angry tears rolling down her eyes.

"You just have to!" he exclaimed.

"Get out!" she suddenly screamed at him.

"What?" he was in shock. Had she just told him to get out?

"I said, GET OUT!" she screamed pointing towards the door.

"Virginia, please, let me…"

"GET OUT OR I'LL TELL YOUR FATHER THAT YOU WERE HERE!!!!" 

Draco angrily rose from the bed and walked out of the room. The doors closed roughly behind him. She ran to the bed, where she sank in and cried. She cried her eyes out and still felt that she had to cry. She didn't know what to think… He had kissed her and it seemed so perfect but he had told her to kill her own baby. How could he want for a baby to die? How could he? Didn't he have any heart? Didn't he? 

She knew that her eyes were now red and hoped that Lucius wouldn't come tonight. He would definitely ask her and why she had been crying and she would be forced to tell the truth or he would hurt Charlie. He knew that she didn't care that he could hurt her with the Vampire's Mark so he kept reminding her of Charlie when she was being hesitant. 

She stopped crying when she felt that she had no more tears left and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

The next day, she woke up to find a note on her bedside table. She quickly grabbed and opened it. It read:

_Virginia__,_

_I wasn't able to come during the night due to some complications. I want you to wear the dress robe that I left you for the day. Today, you and I will be receiving a guest. I want you to conduct yourself properly. If anything shall go, let's say unplanned during the visit of our guest, your brother shall receive the consequences of your actions. Be ready at all time._

_Lucius Malfoy_

A guest? Who was going to visit them? She quickly got up to be met by the eyes of the house-elf. 

"Oh hi Hilly," she said as she walked towards the bathroom to take her usual bath.

"Hello Miss," Hilly said as it sat down on the bed waiting for Ginny to finish her bath.

Ginny closed the door, and took off her nightgown. She slid into the already made bath, and relaxed for as long as she liked, which was about twenty minutes. After that she quickly washed her hair and got up from the bath, but she didn't find her usual nightgown. _Oh yeah! The dress-robe, _she thought. She quickly brushed her teeth and wrapped a towel around her. The towel didn't cover much but she didn't care. It was only Hilly after all.

What she expected was Hilly enthusiastically waiting for her Miss to arrive, what she was met by a calm Lucius lying on the bed covered by the sheets. She was a hundred percent sure that he had nothing on. He was now looking at her with lustful eyes and she didn't try to cover herself; after all, he had raped her practically everyday.

_What? Now? _She thought to herself as she walked towards him. 

"My. If I had known that you looked like this when you returned from a bath, I would have made you take a bath every night before we started," he said eyeing her from her head to her feet.

_Before you started, you bastard_, she thought to herself.

"Now?" she asked as she stopped by the bed.

He suddenly pulled her on under the sheets and rolled on top of her. 

"What do you think my dear fiancée?" he asked with a smirk.

Had he just called her his _dear fiancée_? 

"What?" she asked slapping herself mentally for asking. She knew that he hated being repeated it.

"Oh, you heard me right the first time, _my dear fiancée_," he slowly opened her towel to reveal her milky white body.

Just as he bent down to start his process; she put her hands on his chest stopping him. He looked at her looking very annoyed. Ginny knew that she shouldn't have annoyed him by stopping him whatever he was going to do but she really wanted to know what in the bloody hell he meant by 'my dear fiancée'.

"What now?" he asked. Yes, he was definitely as annoyed as he looked.

"What do you mean by 'my dear fiancée'?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"What I mean, my pet, is that you and I shall soon become _happy _newly weds," he explained it as if he was explaining it to a child.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. "What makes you think that I am gonna agree to this?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He suddenly slapped her across the face. 

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, understand?" he said angrily.

She only nodded. Her cheek was now red but her blood-red hair covered her face. He slowly smoothed her wet hair and rolled off of her but pulling her on top of him, all still under the black silk sheet.

"What makes me think that you will agree to this is you brother, my pet," he said moving her now-long hair out of the way by tying it back with his own black ribbon.

"How is he?" she asked not knowing why.

"He is fine as long as you co-operate with me today," he said as he moved his hands to places where she wanted his hands last to be. 

"But you're already married," she said hoping to stop this so-called marriage.

"She has already been taken care of," he said calmly.

"You mean she agreed to you marrying someone else?" she asked.

"No, dear pet, she didn't agree. That is why she had to be killed," he said smirking at her face expression when it came to the killing of his wife part.

"You killed your own wife?!?" she asked in shock.

"That I did, my pet,"

"How do I know you aren't going to kill me someday?" she asked stupidly. 

"You, my pet, are far too good in bed to be rid off," he said smirking.

He rolled on top of her and looked at her, no, at her bruise. He suddenly dug his teeth into her and sucked the blood that came from her bruise. Pain shot through her body yet a part of her wanted him to do that really badly. It was as if she had waited for him to do that for a long long time.

"Ohhhhh…" she moaned and at that, Lucius suddenly looked at her.

She saw the amusement in his eyes and knew it was because after all their times together, that was the first time had she had responded to his touch. 

Her eyes, then trailed from his eyes to his mouth, which was covered by blood. She, all of a sudden was attracted to his mouth where the blood was smeared on. She licked her lips and then, couldn't stop herself from what she did next. It was as if someone else was in control of her body. She grabbed Lucius by his fine hair, and pulled his mouth down on hers. She brutally kissed him while licking the blood that was smeared around his mouth. Once she tasted blood in his mouth, she tried to force herself more into his mouth but couldn't with their position so she rolled him so now she was on top. She sat, in the most comfortable way, on his chest, without breaking their bloody, literally bloody, kiss. She kissed him as she forced more of herself into him trying to get blood. When she couldn't taste any more blood from his mouth, she somehow made her two canine teeth grow and stuck them into his neck drawing blood. She drew blood and sucked in all in. After a few moments, Lucius suddenly grabbed her by the hair and brought her mouth to his, which she was more than grateful to meet. She forced herself into him as he forced himself into her. 

_Click!_

That was when she returned to herself.  What was she doing? What the world had she done? She suddenly drew back. She got off of him in shock and wrapped the sheets around her. She slowly touched her mouth and found something very abnormal. Her two canines had grown longer like a…vampire. 

"What have you done to me?!?" she screamed at him.

"Don't scream at me like that, you idiotic wench!" he exclaimed as he jumped at her, pinning her on the bed. He slapped her about five times in a row and then sat stood up pulling her by the hair.

Tears came crashing down her face as he led her to the same table where a burgundy potion was resting. 

"Drink this!" he ordered her as she slowly drank the potion, and her teeth became normal again.  

After she finished, he, once again, pulled her by the hair to the bed. He threw her on the bed, where she covered herself with the sheets and he, himself, sank into the bed and under the sheets.

"What have you done to me?" she asked quietly between sobs.

He pulled her so she was now lying beside him. He finger tipped her bruise which was covered by fresh blood. 

"What I have done to you is give you the gift of immortality. I have given you the gift of a being a vampire," he said looking calm enough for a person who has made someone a vampire.

"You aren't a vampire. How could you make me a vampire?" she asked trying desperately to prove him wrong.

"I am not a vampire but I contain vampire blood. You see, my father, impregnated a vampire called Sophia. Nine months later, I was born and my biological mother disappeared. My father made my stepmother raise me as her own son. I was a wizard but also a half vampire. Being a half vampire allows me to be in the sun, eat others products than blood, and so on but I am not immortal. I cannot die of any diseases, or bruises but I can get killed by the 'Avada Kedrava' spell. Even if I am only half-vampire, I can make one person I wish into a full vampire and that vampire, my dear, is you."

"I can't be a vampire. Vampires aren't real," she said trying to convince herself that she couldn't be a vampire when she actually was. 

He suddenly grew his two canines and drew blood from his own wrist. She was horrified by what he was doing. After he finished, he pulled wiped his blood with the bed sheets.

"Now, do you believe vampires exist?" he asked.

She only nodded.  He wore his clothes and tied his hair back. 

"Take a bath and dress up. The guest will be arriving very soon," he said before he left the petrified Ginny behind. 

~*~

**A/N: Hey! Did this chapter freak you out? I hope not… Are you still reading after this chapter? I hope so…**

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers…note to reviewers:_

_Nikki Malfoy: Thanks, hun! Sorry to not have put the conversation but to tell ya the truth, I want the readers to be in suspense. Anyways, hope ya like this chapter? I am pretty nervous…Don't know what readers will think of it…._

_Random Character: Hey! Glad you like my fic! Yeah, Lucius is an ass…_

_TomFeltonLover45: Thanks and I guess this chapter answers your question. Lol_

_Sazzy7: Did ya like their conversation…more to come later…promise…Ginny is gonna become Draco's mom? What! Don't get mad at me. Read the next chapters!_

_Yvette Sparrow: I am going! :D_

_Magica__: Aw! Don't cry! Here I updated fast just for you! _

_Natalie: Thanks you very much! :D_

_Jade Summers: Let's hope you continue reading my fic after this chapter….._

_YuriminePotter__: There, I am letting you know as Ginny does._

_D. Domin: Did ya like this chapter? Seriously, I think that this chapter will freak some readers out….and yes, I know, I am crazy…Well, that's what my friends say._

_Zuleika__: Your welcome for the thanks of my thanks…haha…you were right, hun…Ginny sounded like come crazy lunatic from Mars. And Yes, Reviewing does encourage me…._

_Nichole Malfoy: Hey Nichole! Sorry I didn't show Voldie and L's conversation but I wanna keep my readers in suspense, ya know? And Happy Valentines' Day to you too._

_Kimrs__: Yeah! I did what you told me to do….Hope ya liked this chapter if it didn't freak you out…_

_M.C.: Thanks! Thanks! Thanks! Glad you appreciate my fic…*does happy dance*_

_Xxxcarmen_malfoy_badassxxx__: Draco's role is really specified in this chapter but I needed you to know that Ginny is a vampire now…Did this chapter freak you out?_

_Lily Bell: Hey! Does this chapter make up for the last one. It's the longest chapter of all…About the onversation thing, I decided to make you guys learn about it slowly so you keep reading my story *laughs evilly*… _

_Ice Lullaby: I can see that you were overexcited with your Valentine's candy but it's all ok…did ya like this chapter or did freak you out????_

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9 The Whole Story

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The part about the Vampires, Lycans, and Amelia are from the movie Underworld….They don't belong to me either. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: Special thanks to me beta reader, Zuzu (hehe). Enjoy!!**

~*~*~

_"Take a bath and dress up. The guest will be arriving very soon," he said before he left the petrified Ginny behind. _

~*~*~

Chapter 9 – The Whole Story

~*~*~

Ginny took a quick shower and walked out. She noticed that there was something on the bed; it was a simple yet beautiful and classy black dress robe. She quickly put it on and found that the top part of the dress robe was a corset. She quickly tied the corset and let her wet red hair fall around her hair a waves. 

"Hilly…" she cried.

The house-elf popped in front of her and smiled at her Miss.

"Miss looks beautiful," the house-elf said sounding enthusiastic. 

"Thank you, can you tell Draco to come here?" she asked quietly.

"Hilly will do and be back in second," the house-elf disappeared from the room.

Ginny walked to one to the arm chairs and made them exactly opposite each other. She and Draco were going to have a long talk.

~*~

After about thirty minutes, although Ginny didn't know that, the doors open to revealed who she expected. She somehow felt Draco look around the room and walk towards the two armchairs. He sat on the armchair opposite her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked calmly.

"Tell you what?" he asked confused by Ginny's behaviour.

She roughly pulled at the neckline of her dress robe to reveal the two bite marks. Now that Lucius had bitten her again, it was obvious that the two canines were the ones that had penetrated through her skin. 

"That your bloody father made me a Vampire?" she screamed at him the moment his eyes had met her bruise.

"Virginia….I…." he trailed off.

"You what? Huh? You didn't find it appropriate for me to know? I AM A BLOODY VAMPIRE!!!! A BLOOD-SUCKING VAMPIRE!!!!" she screamed at him as she got up from her chair and quickly walked towards him. When she stood in front of him, she broke down. She fell on his lap and started crying in his chest while he protectively held her in his arms.

"Why? Why? Why?" she repeatedly asked him as she cried.

"Virginia…Nia…I am so sorry…it was the only way…" he said as Ginny's eyes shot up to meet his.

"What do you mean, the only way?" she whispered still getting all her sadness out of herself through her tears.

"The only way to get you out of here," he responded as he wiped her tears away with his hands.

"I don't know how it's the only way to get me out of her but…Oh God…Draco…I can't leave," she said as she started to cry harder.

"Why not?" he asked quickly.

"I am a vampire…" she said.

"So?"

"Sunlight will burn my skin and if I leave, he will kill Charlie," she sobbed.

"Virginia, have you ever wondered why you didn't see Charlie after the first time?" he asked looking at her with loveless eyes.

"No, it can't be," she said knowing what was coming next but hoping that it wasn't true.

"About a week ago, he was once again put under Crucio and he didn't make it out alive," he said with no sympathy in his voice.

"WHAT? Oh God…Why? Why? Why?" she sobbed and then, looked up at him. "Why didn't you stop them from killing my Charlie?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked looking at her amused.

She quickly got up from his lap and walked backwards until she was met by the opposite armchair and fell down on her. He had never changed…he was still the same Draco Malfoy that had killed her Colin.

"Why…..?" she asked shaking.

"My Virginia…just because I am like this towards you doesn't mean that I am not part of Voldemort's inner circle and that I do not believe in getting rid of mudbloods. Mudbloods were ruining the world with all their industries and so on. And Mudblood-loving fools such as Dumbledore and Scarhead had to be gotten rid off as well because they would have tried to save the mudbloods. Someone had to get rid of each one of them and I believe that our Dark Lord has done a remarkable job," he said smirking.

How? How? How was the only question that was in Ginny's head right now.

"How could you? How could you kill innocents?" she asked shaking wondering where the Draco that she had kissed had gone.

"Nobody is innocent," he smirked again.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" she asked.

He looked at her and made himself comfortable in the armchair. 

"Do you really want to know?" he asked as if he was talking to a child.

She just shook her head screaming at herself in her head.

And his story started…..

**~*~this is Draco's story of how everything started so it's his point of view. He's telling Ginny everything. I am not putting it in quotes because I need to put the conversations in too…Anyways…let's hear his point of view~*~**

It started in my Seventh year, right after the Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban including my father. I was walking towards the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle when I noticed that the Weasel's mudblood slut was sitting alone eating her lunch while reading a book. I walked towards her.

"My…my.  Look what the Weasel dragged in," I said to her smirking.

Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh at my remark especially when the mudblood looked hurt.

"Sod off, Ferret," she said looking down at her book.

"Shut up, mudblood. You have no right to call me that and I will personally make sure that the Dark Lord kills you right after your beloved Scarhead," I said looking for a reaction but all I received was a glare.

"Voldemort will never kill Harry. Harry will kill Voldemort," she said.

I quickly grabbed her by her front robes, thanking Merlin that there were no teachers present.

"Don't ever call the Dark…" I was going to finish threatening her when I felt someone's wand on my back. I expected the Weasel or Scarhead but when I let go of the mudblood, I was met by you.

Your eyes showed determination and yet, a sense of darkness. I smirked at you and said, "And what will the littlest Weasel do to me?" 

You responded with, "Enough to make you hope that you are in hell." 

"My…Hasn't the littlest Weasley got some fire in her? Too bad it's all wasted on Pothead," I smiled at you when your cheeks flushed red.

"My relationship with Harry is none of your business what so ever," you said getting very angry.

"Relationship? You mean worship, no?" I asked and at that I left.

That night I kept thinking about you and your internal fire. It was then, that I decided that I would get you in my bed but I have to admit, Pothead and Weasel's reaction was an important aspect that led me to that detention. Anyhow, days passed and I watched you. You came to the Great Hall at exactly at 7:00 am and sat by your sixth year friends, especially talking to that Creevey mudblood. You left the Great Hall fifteen minutes before classes started. You went to your classes accompanied by that Creevey mudblood. He was always around you. I used to wonder why that was the case. You definitely worshipped Pothead so I concluded that he was your best friend. You went to your common room before dinner started. Then, you would come to the Great Hall and sit beside Pothead while you ate your meal and laughed. Afterwards, you would sometimes go to the library and return to the common room. Your days passed like this and I kept watching you waiting for the perfect moment to seduce.

At the beginning of June, Dumbledore announced that there was going to be a end of the year Ball to take stress off the students. I figured that it was the best moment so I looked at you at that point. You were looking happier then ever and I was expecting you to be looking at Scarhead but you were looking at someone sitting in front of you. After I concentrated on trying to find who that person was, the person got up and left the Great Hall. It was Creevey. You looked around anxiously and after a few minutes, you left the Great Hall as well. I knew that you were going after the Creevey boy and I followed you. You walked to an empty classroom near the transfiguration. The mudblood was sitting on a desk looking at nowhere in particular. You entered the room and closed the door behind you but I did a quick spell which made the door invisible to me and another so I could hear you.

You walked up to him and twisted your arms around his waits planting a small kiss on his lips which he returned.

"So do you have a date for the ball yet?" he asked teasing you.

"Um…no…but I think that Seamus might ask me," you said smiling mischievously at him.

"Gin…" he said.

"Or maybe Malfoy…I think I might want to go with him," you said and at that moment, I wanted to do you more than ever even if you hadn't really meant it. You seemed so sexy when you were teasing him. I even wished that I was that Creevey mudblood.

"GIN! DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!!" 

"What?" you asked smiling innocently.

"I don't even want to think about that git looking at you," he said protectively.

"Like I do," you said sarcastically.

"So anyways, will you go to the Ball with me, my fire princess?" he asked.

"Um….let me think…"

"Gin!"

"I am joking…I am joking…I would love to go with you," you said.

I left you and Creevey, who I hate more than Scarhead at that moment. I arrived at the Great Hall where I asked Pansy. Even, if I had missed my chance, I would make sure that I would get you.

Anyways, I graduated and didn't see you but always remembered you. Voldemort's forces grew stronger and Death Eaters all around the world was capturing land. The attack on Hogwarts was going to be that night when I attended a Death Eater meeting. Voldemort was sitting on his throne and his inner circle was seated around the table in which you were thrown at when you were given to my father. 

"My fellow Death Eaters, tonight, we shall conquer Hogwarts and with that the world!"

We all clapped and stopped to let him continue.

"Tonight shall be the day of birth of our world and ruling. We will make sure that the world isn't polluted with muggles, mudbloods, and mudblood-lovers. We shall kill our enemies and walked over their dead bodies. We shall rule!"

We clapped again.

"You are all in charge of your groups of Death Eaters. Make sure that they do everything according to plan. To be able to kill The-Boy-Who-Will-Die-At-My-Hands, I need everything to go according to plan. That's it."

WE clapped again and then got up to leave but he said one more thing….

"Do not forget to gather rewards" with a laugh.

We were all standing in the Forbidden Forest waiting for the attack to occur. I watched as the doors of Hogwarts opened to reveal the students coming out. I watched for you yet you didn't come. I became worried that they had somehow convinced you to not fight when you came running out of the Hogwarts looking like the Goddess of Fire. You were met by some guy and then, left towards the direction of the first year Gryffindors. Although, I wanted to take you right there, I wanted to kill that mudblood lover of yours even more. The battle began after the Slytherins from the Hogwarts joined us. I saw you protecting first years and I searched for the Creevey mudblood when I found him fighting Crabbe. I shooed Crabbe away and Crucioed your lover. 

I knew that you were going to try to protect him so I threw some useless sparks at you, where you jumped out of the way and hit your wand arm on the wall. I stopped the Crucio so you could see your lover breathing for his life. You saw us and tried to stop me but it didn't work with your wand arm broken. You started to run towards and I said 'stupid mudblood' making sure you heard me.

You stood between me and the mudblood. I looked at you and saw your head girl badge. I was quite proud of you at that moment.

You mudblood boyfriend screamed something about "Run.Ginny" You didn't even move and said "Kill me first." 

I smiled at your bravery and said "You stupid Gryffindors and your bravery, which is more foolishness than actual bravery!" 

Then I took my mask off and what you said was "Just get it over and kill me!"

"What make you think that I will _kill _you?" I smirked being happy about finding my rewards

"You are a Death Eater!"

"Yes, but our Lord also told us that we need to gather rewards and you will do just fine!" I said as I viewed from top to bottom. You had grown into an even more beautiful girl, no woman. 

You were going to say something but I slapped you across the face taking out my anger at you.

"Look at your lover boy because that will be the last time you see him!" 

You tried to cover him and I kicked you in the stomach knowing that I had hurt you badly but you still tried to cover yet your body wouldn't work. You looked at him and he said "I love you, Doll." 

I became very angry and said the 'Avada Kedrava' spell. Silent tears ran down your cheek and after a while you said "I love you too, Colin…I love you too."

And after that, you passed out. I portkeyed you at Voldemort's palace and returned to the battle. After eleven hours of battling, Voldemort finally killed your Scarhead.  

After a while, the giving of the rewards began. The name of the girl that was going to be sorted next was given to everyone. If you wanted the girl, you would attend the meeting. There were many girls like Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Alicia Spinnet, Luna Lovegood and even the mudblood, Hermione Granger. 

Although the mudblood was worth high, not everyone wanted to have interactions with the mudblood. I believe that she was given to Professor Snape.

Then, the final price was worth high and I knew that it was you. I wanted to attend the meeting more than anything else but the day before the wedding, Voldemort approached me. He needed me to get him something from Egypt. The trip would take me a week and told me if I did it, I would become third in command after my father. I accepted the offer knowing that I could buy if you from whomever gets you.

What I had not expected you is that you would be given to my father, or even that he would want you but then, again father was always surprising. 

I, of course, couldn't buy you from my father so I decided that if I can't have you, then, neither can he. That night, he had sucked blood from you and I heard him tell one of the elves to give you a potion that would stop you from becoming a vampire. I was fully aware of it so I decided to give you another potion instead. I actually gave you a potion which made the process of becoming a vampire quicker and easier and I acted surprised about the whole Vampire's Mark.

My dear Virginia, you can be so naïve at times. Anyhow, my father didn't know that you were a vampire until, he found out about your pregnancy. I was outraged, how could you become pregnant with my father's child, and not mine. That's why I told you to kill the child. I accompanied him to Voldemort's palace where he told the dark lord about you becoming a vampire. When the pregnancy test is done on normal women, the light is either blue or pink indicating the gender, but on a vampiress the light is grey.

He was wondering about how you could have become a vampire, and I told him that the house-elf must have switched the two potions. 

Now vampires live freely in our world. They don't show themselves much so they are a form of allies. Now, the vampires are in a long war against the Lycans, werewolves so having themselves allied with us is as important to them as it is to us. Vampires always sense it when a new vampire is born so they came to retrieve you from Voldemort. Their elder, Amelia, was also present at the meeting where she and Voldemort came to a deal. 

The deal was that my father would marry you since you are pregnant with his child. Now marriage between a Death Eater and a vampire had been considered before since they needed to make the alliance stronger but the vampires didn't want to mix with humans. But my father is a half-vampire so they agreed but there was one condition. The condition that Amelia put was that you would have to agree to the wedding as well. Tonight, she is visiting you and will ask you. This is your chance to get away. The vampires will protect you from my father. He can't do anything to you since Charlie is already dead. I believe that this is a good chance for you to get away.

**~*~End of Draco's POV~*~**

Draco quickly got up and left the room without saying anything else. Ginny was in shock but yet happy, she would finally get away from Lucius.

~*~*~

**A/N: Hey this chapter pretty much explains the whole story (like the title says)…I needed Ginny to know everything before she meets Amelia. Any of you who have seen 'Underworld' would recognize the vampire, lycans, and Amelia from it. Anyways, it might become a crossover sort of thing…but it will still be about Ginny, and Draco... Also, she suddenly screams at Draco because before that she is keeping her anger inside her. When she asks him why he didn't tell her and he's like what, she gets really mad….**

**And I might write a sequel to this story but when I finish this story, you can tell me if you want a sequel… :-D**

_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers…note to reviewers:_

_Random Character: I guess that this chapter answers all your questions…Hope ya liked it!_

_Sweetflame__: Thanks so much…appreciate it so much…_

_HEARTBREAKER07: Here's the new chappie. Review again telling me how it was *hint hint*….:P_

_TomFeltonLover45: I m glad that __ur__ friends liked my story as well…you know…its these kinds of things that keep an author coming so thanks!_

_M.C.: Thanks for the compliment…:D_

_Kimrs__: Did you like this chapter…I m glad that you liked the last chapter cause it did freak out some of my readers…_

_Nikki Malfoy: hey nikki, thanks! I guess this chappie answers your question_

_Dirrty__ Jenna: Thanks and heres the update as recommended…._

_Magica__: Thanks for the cookies…But you should really do your Holocaust project….tsk tsk tsk_

_Yurimionpotter__: Glad that you like the twist…and I guess the guest is not Voldemort…._

_SilverForestPrincess__: I forgive you for not reviewing….Ginny wants to keep the child because no matter who the father is, it is her first child and a distraction from Lucius and the child is going to be important if I write a sequel but I am not sure that I will._

_Jade Summers: I hope that it all came together in this chapter cause if it didn't then I am a really bad writer…lol…yes I agree Malfoy must Die but not now…_

_Seravenia__ Briar Rose: I can't tell you much about the child except that it will be important if I write a sequel but I haven't decided yet._

_Nichole Malfoy: Calm Down! Everybody wants to kill Lucius but he has to stay alive for now…..:D_

_Icy Lullaby: Everybody wants to kill Lucius…OMG…I think that I really showed that he is evil and a psycho…And this chapter answers your question I guess_

_Xxxcarmen_malfoy_badassxxx__ :I m glad that it didn't freak you out…I am also happy that you think you quitting reading is trash talk…Sorry if I made Draco evil but things will get better….I promise_

_D. Domin: Hey marthe, yes, different views on Lucius…very different…I wrote more….Aren't u gonna thank me? Lol_

_Sazzy7: Inhale Exhale Inhale Exhale….Come on…Things will get better for them maybe in the sequel that I haven't yet decided to write._

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**


	10. Chapter 10 The Elder Vampiress

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The part about the Vampires, Lycans, and Amelia are from the movie Underworld….They don't belong to me either. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: Special thanks to me beta reader, Zuzu (hehe). Enjoy!!**

~*~*~

_Draco quickly got up and left the room without saying anything else. Ginny was in shock but yet happy, she would finally get away from Lucius._

~*~*~

Chapter – The Elder Vampiress

~*~*~

Even after Draco had left the room, Ginny was still sitting in the same armchair thinking things over. She knew everything that had happened now and it all fit together. Draco had given her the chance to get away from his father but he had still broken her heart in a way. She had believed that there was good in him but it had all been an act. He had wanted and since he couldn't, he was making sure that Lucius wasn't getting her either. She was actually grateful to him for getting her away from Lucius. She just had to tell this Amelia vampiress that she didn't want to marry Lucius and if what Draco had said was right then she would be safe with Amelia. She would be taken in a world that she didn't even think existed: the world of vampires. She wondered what about the supposed war that the vampires were in against the werewolves. She suddenly remembered Remus. She had become close to him during the summer between her sixth and seventh year. Would she have to battle him? She didn't even know if Remus was still alive. Draco had only told her that Voldemort had killed Harry but not about any survivors of the Light. But the chance of the light gaining power was very slim. The whole world was under Voldemort's control………except for the vampires who were supposed allies. She wondered if the vampires worked under Voldemort and became determined that she would ask this Amelia. 

She was still thinking when she heard the doors of her room opening slowly. That was how Lucius opened the door. 

"Hello, Lucius," she actually greeted him first not being able to make sure it was him since the back of the chair faced the doors.

She knew that he was surprised that she had actually greeted him first or even knew that it was him. 

"Hello, Virginia," he said as she heard him walk towards the armchair.

He stopped by her left side and looked down at her while she looked up at him. He couldn't do anything to her from now on.

"We are going somewhere else to meet our _guests_. We are expected in an hour but I want to be there early," he said as he offered her his right arm. 

There was more than one guest? But there was only Amelia. _Change of plans I _guess, she thought. She didn't even hesitate to take his arm. She will play along with him for now. She didn't want him to know that she was going to tell Amelia that she didn't want to marry him or he might make an excuse as to why she couldn't meet this Amelia lady.

"Lead the way," she said coldly.

"Of course, my dear" he said as they started to walk out of her prison.

The hallway was actually beautiful even though, it was very Slytherin. The walls were painted a rich dark green while the ceiling and floor were made out of smooth black stone. There were paintings of many wizards and witches as they kept on walking. The woman only sneered at Ginny while the men eyed her. Even the paintings of Dark wizards were perverted, she thought. They walked straight forward and into what looked like a study. It was beautiful and they continued towards the already lit fireplace.

"Since you can't apparate, we are going to use the floo network to our Lord's palace," he said as he looked at his, half-his-age, fiancée.

"_Your_Lord," she said before she could stop herself. She knew that she had done a great mistake and knew what was coming next.

SLAP!

Her right cheek was now pink. 

"You will not disrespect _our _Lord or I will make sure that you will be so sore that you won't be able to walk after tonight, do you understand?" he threatened her.

_Like there will be a tonight! HA! Bastard! _She thought in her mind but she still had to be a good little girl until she talked with Amelia. 

"Sure," she said sarcastically which didn't fit at all with her supposed fiancé.

"Oh aren't you being naughty," he said as he pulled her away from the fireplace and pushed her onto that a desk. 

_Probably his desk_¸ Ginny thought.

"I am sorry. I am really really sorry," she said trying to stop what was going to happen next. 

"That, my dear will not do this time," he said as he took his cloak off.

"I…I…am pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"So? You are not even a month pregnant and this won't affect the child at all," he said smirking.

"We…we have to go," she said trying to make him stop.

But that just made him smirk even more as he pushed everything off the desk.

"Please…please don't do this," she said shaking.

"But you can't be a disobedient wife, now can you?" he said as he climbed on top of her.

"I…I…please…please don't," she begged as he pulled her hair back and crashed him lips down on hers.

She didn't open her mouth and that's when he slid his hand under her shirt and touched her bruise and whispered something. Pain shot through her body. It was as if her bones were burning and she opened her mouth to scream. The moment she did that, Lucius whispered something and the pain stopped but he didn't take his hands from under neat her shirt. He, now, had access to her mouth and was devouring her while his hand crawled over to her breast. Since, she was wearing a corset; it prevented his hand's access so he quickly opened the corset from behind with his other hand. Now her top was off and his lips left her mouth down to her chest. He licked her bruise sending sparks down her body. Her bruise was her weakness. It was like when she had found out she was a vampire. Someone else was in control. She needed something and needed it fast. She needed blood. 

He tried to move his mouth to her chest but she prevented it. She grabbed his hair and pulled him so they were now facing each other.

"Bite me," she said giving him full access to her neck.

He looked amused but knew that the vampire inside of Ginny was in control and he wasn't going to waste his time. Sex between vampires was much more violent but in a way, that was what made it much more passionate and he hadn't had sex with a vampire for a very long time…

For the first time ever, Ginny actually saw his two canines grow longer. Then, he pushed them through her skin and flesh where dark blood came out. He sucked the blood out while Ginny felt like she wanted him inside of her right there, right now.  He kept on sucking while she unclothed him and herself. Soon they were both naked on top of his working desk. When he was finished with the blood, and saw that none of them had any clothes on, he rolled over. Ginny entered him inside of her body but that wasn't enough so she bent down and he offered her his neck where there was a bruise. She sucked blood out while he was too busy moaning and re-exploring her body. 

Then, there was a knock at the door which snapped Ginny out of her phase. She backed away and grabbed her dress with her.

Lucius seemed very angry at the person who had knocked.

"WHAT???" he screamed.

"I wanted to tell you that the meeting will occur in fifteen minutes, father," the voice that was Draco's said behind the door.

"We will attend be there in a moment. I will see you there," he said looking back at Ginny who already had her dress on and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

_Damn that boy!_ He thought but it wasn't because she was crying, it was because she had her dress on.

He got off the desk and pulled his clothes and cloak on. Then, he took his wand and pointed it at Ginny.

"What…areeee…youuu doing?" she asked shaking.

"You can't go to the meeting with blood all over your mouth, tears flowing down your cheeks, and your hair looking like a dungeon. You will be a Malfoy soon and Malfoys do not appear like that in public," he said as he whispered something.

Her hair was now wavy again, there was no blood on her mouth, and her tears had dried even the ones in her eyes.

He whispered the same thing to himself and he was back to his normal perfect-looking self. He roughly took her arm, took floo powder, threw it into the fire, and said "Lord's Palace."

~*~*~

She entered into what looked like a hallway. Lucius gracefully pulled her towards magnificent doors where two men were standing guard. They were both wearing plain black robes and their faces were covered with a mask.

"Master Malfoy," they said at the same time as they nodded.

Lucius only nodded to them while the opened the door to reveal the same place that she was given to Lucius. 

She noticed that there wasn't a long table. There were black leather sofas aligned against the walls where a dark green table was standing in front on it holding what looked like snacks and drinks. 

They walked inside and everyone gaze turned upon them. Voldemort's inner circle was seated on the seated on the left side of the room, no hall. She quickly found Draco but he was looking exactly like his father, cold, mercy-less and evil.

She looked at the right side and didn't recognize them. The men were wearing all black with black cloaks with the women were wearing wither, black, or dark red. 

_Probably vampires_, she thought.

She tried to find Amelia so she looked at all the women in the room and was met by a shock. 

Hermione was sitting beside Snape with his arm around her shoulders. 

She was wearing a beautiful green dress robe and her hair was now flowing around her. Her hands were carefully placed on her lap while she stared at Ginny.

Ginny looked at her eyes and knew, just knew, that she was broken. Her eyes seemed so life-less and out of light. She looked like she wanted to die…

Ginny suddenly looked at Snape who was smirking at her. He made sure that she was looking at them and licked Hermione's right cheek. Ginny half-expected Hermione to turn around and slap him across the face but all she did was look at him and then, at her lap. 

Ginny couldn't understand why Hermione was broken. She had been such a strong woman, maybe stronger than Ginny yet Ginny had not been broken and she had been with Voldemort's second in command. Snape must have done everything cruel and evil that he had thought off. 

Lucius led her to a leather sofa which was beside the throne and Ginny saw that on the sofa right beside theirs, a raven-haired woman was sitting looking at her.

Amelia.

The woman looked young yet mature. She was wearing a black dress with corset which pushed the chest up and her hair was tightly rolled back. She was wearing a silver locket and two holes on her neck indicated that she was a vampire.  

 When they were seated, the two death eaters opened the door and revealed the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's followers bowed their heads while the vampires just sat there looking at him. Lucius bowed as well and Ginny didn't know if she should so she looked at Amelia, who shook her head. Lucius also saw this so he didn't make Ginny bow. When the Voldemort sat on his throne, his followers looked up.

"Today we have gathered here with our allies, the vampires," he announced as he looked at Amelia. 

"A proposition of a marriage between a vampire and a half-vampire who is a death eater has been put forward. If this marriage takes place, then our alliance will become much stronger then ever. Our side will finally be able to wash away the resistance while they will be able to get rid of the Lycans. Amelia?" he said looking at the raven-haired woman.

She looked up and made sure that everyone was looking at her. 

"This marriage might take place but that is not for sure. I would like to talk to Virginia in private," she said.

Lucius seemed shocked and looked at Voldemort who nodded.

"Very well. You may talk in private" he said.

Amelia gracefully stood and walked to where Ginny was sitting. She offered her hand, and Ginny took it. 

After Ginny was up, Amelia let go of her and walked out of the hall, followed by Ginny. They walked to a room, and Amelia closed the door but not before ordering one of the guards to put a Silencing Charm on the room.

She sat on the leather sofa and motioned for Ginny to sit next to her, which she more happily did.

"Virginia, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Virginia Weasley," she said carefully.

Amelia smiled. Even if it wasn't a warm smile, it made Ginny feel at home.

"My dear, in the world of vampires, last names are useless. I do not even remember my own." 

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Do not apologize, Virginia. You did not know. Anyhow, there is no point to apologizing for something as small as that."

"Ok,"

"But that is not the point of this conversation. I would like to ask you if you are sure that you want to marry Lucius?" she asked coldly.

"What do you mean, sure that I want to marry Lucius. I wouldn't marry that perverted git if we were the last man and woman on Earth," she said suddenly.

Amelia looked shocked for a second and then she turned to Virginia.

"That is good news. I never even wanted you to marry that half-breed but Voldemort told me that you were pregnant with his child so you wanted to marry him."

"I don't want to marry him but I am pregnant with his child," she said looking down at her lap.

"Do you want me to get rid of the child?" she asked.

"No. It wasn't the child's fault that it's father is a monster and it will be the only thing that is mine," she said finally looking at Amelia.

"Ok. You shall keep your child. Now let's get out of here," she said getting up.

"What if they try to stop us? What if…" she cut off by Amelia.

"Do not worry. Voldemort will not be such a thing as to stop but even if he did, we will get out of here safely. You and your child are now part of us and we do not let our own kind get hurt at the hands of mortals," she said proudly. "Now, let's go."

When they entered the hall, she stood behind Amelia just in case but she could still see them. 

"Virginia has decided that she does not want to participate in this marriage. Therefore, it will not take place," Amelia said with a determined voice.

"WHAT?" 

It wasn't Voldemort but Lucius, who looked really angry.

"Lucius, sit down," Voldemort ordered and Lucius followed it like a dog. "This marriage cannot not proceed if the girl is unwilling, therefore, Amelia please leave."

"But she is pregnant with my child!" Lucius exclaimed again and a smile grew on Voldemort's face.

"Amelia, if she is pregnant, then the girl has the choice to either kill the father or marry the father and since Virginia cannot kill Lucius, she is forced to marry him," he said looking at Amelia with its red eyes.

Fear ran through Ginny. If she was forced to marry him then she would have to go back with Lucius and he would make her suffer even more since she didn't agree.

"Who said she was pregnant now, Voldemort?" Amelia asked and Ginny was shocked.

"What?" Lucius asked instead of Voldemort.

"I got rid of the child," she said looking amused.

"But vampires can't do magic," Lucius said looking dumb for the first time in his life.

"That just shows how much you know about your own kind. Vampire women can get rid of unborn children if the other woman desires it so," she smirking. "Now we will take leave." 

Just as she said that the right side of the room stood and walked towards their elder.

"Good bye Voldemort," Amelia said as they left towards the door.

But before Ginny left the room, she saw the looks on Draco and Hermione's face. Draco was smirking and Hermione…well…her eyes had lit once again. She smiled at Ginny and actually waved since Snape had gone to talk to Voldemort. Ginny waved back and left behind the wizarding world for the vampire world. 

~*~*~

**A/N: Hey I have decided to write a sequel and from now on, I am gonna put hints in the A/N for the next chapter but not this time….next time! This time you'll just have to wait for eleventh chapter! :D**

**Emma-Trelawney**

**_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers… note to reviewers:_**

_Nikki Malfoy: I guess you liked this chapter since Ginny FINALLY got away from Lucius, but is this the last time we see Lucius? Oh…I'll never tell…;-)_

_Another Person: Thanks for the two reviews…and also for the compliment. I knew that tragedy would fit but angst and romance work better…I think…neways, hope ya liked this chapter!_

_SilverForestPrincess__: Thanks you! Thanks you! Thank you! That's all I have to say! ;-)_

_HEARTBREAKER07: Thanks! I hope this is soon enough! _

_Xxxcarmen_malfoy_badassxxx__: I like your storyline but there is no way for me to read it maybe you can send me a link or something…Thanks for the compliment and I know that you probably like Draco as nice but since I am crazy, I like evil guys…Even in real life, I go for bad boys…I guess that will get me in some real trouble so day but meh! Bad boys are HOT! Lol…_

_Random Character: Thanks so much! I know that you might have mixed feelings towards Draco but isn't that the best part? Here's the new chapter…_

_Magica__: It's great that you got done your project on the Holocaust done, I did something on that in Grade 10…Can you believe that they actually burned babies…what sickos! Neways, here's the new chapter…and I think that I will do a sequel…_

_Jade Summers: I made all clear just for you! lol! And Here's the update which your Highness commanded for…lol… :D_

_Natalie: Glad that you luv my fic…Means a lot! :D_

_Darkcow007: I guess that my fic is kinda sick but meh! Lol! I like Draco too…_

_Nichole Malfoy: Some of your questions? I thought it would answer all your questions…*sniff sniff*… :'(…._

_Kimrs__: Thanks so much! I loved Underworld as well and seriously hope that they will make a sequel…No Prob for the Charlie update. I thought that the readers needed to know what happened to him. Draco still being evil is real because in some fics, he is really nice and to tell you the truth, it doesn't match his character at all but I still read those fics…I've always thought that Ginny was a bit childish, even if I like it,  and Nia is much more mature. It's just the nickname that Draco will come up with! I won't tell you how she gets her revenge but that'll most likely be in the sequel, if I decide to write one. And no, the vampires don't feel any loyalty to Voldemort and the only reason is that having the wizards by their side gives them an advantage against the werewolves. Vampires are independent from other groups but dependent on their own. Ginny would be safe with the vampires…I think…Neways, tell me what you think of this chapter._

_Sazzy7: No problem and I had to make Charlie die so he wouldn't be tortured anymore. I know, Draco being evil is much better than him being all good! Evil is better! _

_M.C.: Thanks and thanks! And I hope that this update is 'more often' enough…lol_

_Lovely White: Don't worry there will be more Draco in the future and even more in the sequel…I also loved the movie Underworld! It was awesome! _

_Hermione15: Glad that you loved my story! I like that movie underworld a lot and I just had to make it fit in my fic…_

_Icy Lullaby: I have decided that I will write a sequel for sure! Draco is an evil hero which makes you droll even more! Evil hero? Never thought that there could be such a thing! ;-) If you haven't watched Underworld, you missed one hell of a movie! I watched it and loved it! You also might not understand some parts in further chapters but just tell me and I'll explain it to ya! :D_

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**

**__**


	11. Chapter 11 Epilogue The New World

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own anything that is from the Harry Potter Books. They all belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. The part about the Vampires, Lycans, and Amelia are from the movie Underworld….They don't belong to me either. The stuff that is new is mine.**

**A/N: Enjoy!! And important author's note concerning sequel in the end! Please Read!**

**ZUZU: Hey! I am so sorry for not sending it to you to beta-read it but every time I tried it showed error! SrY but I promise to send you the chapters for the sequel one way or another!**

~*~*~

_Ginny waved back and left behind the wizarding world for the vampire world. _

~*~*~

Chapter 11 – Epilogue ~ The New World

~*~*~

Ginny looked at Voldemort's Place as the black limousine drove away. She had finally gotten away from Lucius. Her child had gotten away from Lucius. Amelia had saved her and her child's life and she was more than grateful towards the elder vampiress. She put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. Her child, her own child. And it would be safe from the clutches of that bastard, Lucius. Lucius had been told that Ginny was no longer pregnant due to Amelia. Although she was grateful towards Amelia, she was more grateful towards Draco.

If it hadn't been for him, she would have never become a vampire and be saved by Amelia. Although, he's beliefs were wrong, he was her hero in a way. And she vowed that she will repay him for the deed that he had done towards her. She even wished that the child she was carrying was Draco's and not Lucius'. Even though, she didn't want to admit it, she had started to fall for her evil hero. 

She looked to her right and noticed Amelia looked at where Ginny had put her hand on: her stomach.

"Do you really want to keep the child, Virginia?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Ginny responded smiling.

"This child may cause you many problems, especially if its father finds out that it's alive, more important if Voldemort learns that he has been lied too. Although, I truly despise that _thing_, we need its support against our war," she said looking as though, she was disgusted.

"It is not the child's fault that its father is an evil bastard," she said sighing. "And I am really sorry if I cause you problems. Maybe you should just drop me off somewhere safe. I could go on from there."

"Virginia, we do not leave one of own to deal with mere mortals," said Amelia looking angry. "Do not even think about that."

"Sorry," Ginny muttered.

"It is alright," the older woman said.

"So how is the vampire world?" Ginny asked trying to make conversation.

"It would depend on your opinions but to me, it is normal," she said looking out the window.

"Do you really… drink blood?" she asked the question that had been bothering her in a way.

"Yes but not human blood. We drink synthesized blood. It is like an exact copy of human blood. In the beginning vampires hunted humans but it was only for survival. It is like how mortals kill animals to survive. But as technology progressed, we created this type of blood. Although, we do not drink from mortals, we do not approve of them. Each vampire is allowed to bring another into our world, and that could be done during any time in their lifetime. And that is the main source of our problem with you. When a vampire brings another to our world, they have a deep connection. This connection is in a form a sexual connection. The original vampire can control this connection but the new one can't. The new vampire will lose its mind and want nothing more than to have vampiric sex. This connection also informs the other of important things as injuries, deaths, but also births. The birth of your child may alert him but you could give birth to your child in the Pure Room. The pure room stops the connection between the two," finished Amelia.

"Oh. Where is this pure room?" Ginny asked.

"The pure room is underneath the graves of the three elders. But the problem is that the three graves is not where I reside. That is why you and I are leaving for London with a few other vampires after my belongings are packed."

"We aren't in London right now?" Ginny asked surprised.

"No, Voldemort Palace is Paris, France," Amelia said looking at Ginny.

Ginny couldn't believe that she was in Paris right now but how would they get to London. They definitely couldn't travel by limousine all the way. 

"How are we getting there?" she asked.

"First we are taking the vampires' private plane to arrive in England but afterwards, we are using the train to arrive at London," she explained patiently.

"Wow! A plane?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. A plane but I know that the Wizarding World have faster ways to travel but we, vampires, cannot travel by apparating, and hate, no despise, using Floo Powder. That is the most disgusting way to travel. Therefore, we use muggle means, as you call them," she explained one again.

"Oh," Ginny responded remembering the Wizarding World before it was taken over by Voldemort.

"That reminds me," Amelia said taken something out of her black purse: a wand. "Take this."

Ginny slowly took the wand in her hand and felt the magic spread through her like wild fire. It rushed to every cell in her body. She felt the magic settle down in her body once again and felt like she could do a million flips.

"Although, we do not approve of mortal ways, I am allowing you to hold on to this wand until you fully reach your powers as a vampire. You may or probably will need this wand if you want to get out of the house," Amelia said smirking.

Even if Amelia was smirking, Ginny didn't feel like she needed to punch the smirk off of her face. In a way, Amelia was becoming her mother. Showing her the ways of the vampire's world like a mother teaches her child the ways of the world.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered and with that she felt that she had left the wizarding world forever…

The End

_~Read A/N~_

~*~*~

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally finished the epilogue, for this fic but that doesn't mean that that's the end of me… *readers scream 'OH NO!*  Anyways, I will post the sequel soon… I said that I was going to write more chapters but felt that this was the best way to end this first fic. This fic happens a few years before the events of Underworld so she will meet them and all, but we will have to wait before underworld occurs in my fic. I am thinking of making this into a long story… And YES! THERE WILL BE D/G IN THE FUTURE!**

**BTW! READ MY NEW FIC CALLED THE RED ROSE. It's a SS/GW and time-travel fic but its tragedy, angsty and romantic. It will get much better in the future, I promise. Just give it a try, ok? **

**Emma-Trelawney**

**_Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers… note to reviewers:_**

_Blondie01: I am glad that you liked all those things about my story! I promise you that there will be more Draco and Ginny action in the sequel but I can't save Hilly because vampires don't use house-elves… but someone else might get saved. I am not telling who!_

_Life&death__: Glad that you like it so much… I think that I actually will write a story about the other girls… That's a really good idea! Thx!_

_Ginnylucius__: I am really happy that you LOVE my story! And here's the update…._

_LJstagflower4e/JCtigerwolf4e: NO! I am Mrs. Johnny Depp. We already got married (in my dreams ;-)). Lol. Hope ya like the epilogue._

_Alexsara660: Really glad that you love it… but it's already continued…. Lol…_

_Sheyda__: Aw Thanks! I would tell you something about Hermione but if I do, it will give away the sequel in a way…sry…_

_Lovely White: Thanks so much!_

_Strider-girl: Aw Thank you so much… All I can say is that there will be more Draco/Ginny in the future._

_Darkcow007: Glad that you loved it! And I will keep my eyes open for this khaos 0_0. lol. Your question will be answered in the sequel…sry…_

_Leuca__: Thanks! I know that Harry will probably beat Voldemort in the cannon books so I decided to write a fic where he didn't beat him, and look where that got me. And thanks for saying that my portrayal is incredible. To tell you the truth, that's exactly how I imagined him._

_ Cris: I can't tell you if they are going to get together or married but I can tell you that there will more D/G in the sequel._

_Kimrs__: I am glad that you got my hint about Hermione; I don't think that anybody else did. I wanted to write more chapters for this fic but decided that this was the best way to end before starting the sequel. Yeah, my storyline is strong but I need it to be that way if I want to continue it the way I want to. I seriously can't believe how you got all the hints that I gave in this chapter… :D… No one else did! But yeah there might be a possible werewolf battle in the future. And what I wrote about the other members is that the some of the girls were given away but that there is still a resistance going on… whether or not Lucius finds out his child is alive is very important to the sequel … keep that in mind ;D … Amelia explained her connection with Lucius in this chapter though… No problem for making the characters dark and evil… For example: Draco. I just can't imagine him being good. And he is real when he is dark… I am getting pretty long too. But I enjoyed reading your review…and hope that you liked the epilogue even if it was really short!_

_M.C: You're welcome! I am glad that you aren't creeped out by the fact that Ginny's a vampire because that's pretty important in the sequel. And I hope I stopped the waiting cause here's more._

_Dreamofreviews__: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! The idea of Ginny being a vampire freaked you out…I know…but I really wanted to make the two fit together._

_Magica__: It's ok! I forgive you for your short review! And Thanks!_

_Francis Flute: Thanks!_

_HannaH__: You have been reading my story for a long time, and you haven't reviewed… *author goes to the corner of the room and starts srying*… lol… its ok and am really glad that you have been reading my story and here's the epilogue… hope you'll continue reading the sequel._

_SilverForestPrincess__: Yay! That wasn't the last chapter in fact there will also be a sequel ~ I would tell you something about Hermione but that can give away my sequel ~ sry_

_Nichole Malfoy: That's good! *finally stops crying and starts doing ballet* lol…and thanks!_

_Shaylindria__: Hey Thanks so much! And first of all, I love D/G too so there will be more of them in the sequel…_

_Sly1:Evil Hero ALL THE WAY!! Lol.. And yes Hermy will be in my sequel but other than that, can't say more. More D/G in the sequel as well._

_Nikki Malfoy: Aw! I m glad that I made your day! Hope you will continue reading the sequel._

_Kali Lestrange: I am really glad that you like my story so much! Cause you are a great author! And if you say you love it, than I am pretty happy! Cause seriously I think that your fic Invisible is really really good!_

_TomFeltonLover45: Aw, don't weep! Lol… what will poor Lucius baby do? Gonna find that out in the sequel._

_Sazzy7: Hey! There will be more Draco and Ginny in the sequel, I promise._

_Xxxcarmen_malfoy_badassxxx__: You are my faithful reviewer? YAY! I HAVE A FAITHFUL REVIEWER!!!! Lol. I know why does evil have to be so tempting? Why? Your locker is his shrine! WOW! I wanna see your locker! lol_

_Jade Summers: Yahoo! I am a knightess! Kewl! I am a female knight! Nananana! *:P as everyone else* lol. Great that you think that Chapter 10 was da bomd!_

_Random Character: Go Ginny! I think she did go! Lol… Hermione in the sequel… Yes… I know STUPID stupid Lucius! I can't tell you if Lucius will go after her but what do you think after reading the epilogue?_

_Icy Lullaby: You can ask me whatever you want! Anyways, like Amelia said it would depend on the person's opinion of how the vampire world is so you will be able to see that in the sequel. Evil Hero…I know Tom Felton is HOT! But only with his blonde hair… I think that he looks gorgeous in PoA movie! And NO HE IS NOT UGLY! And that is just "like totally" impossble! ;D…lol…_

**_*MORE REVIEWS = MORE FIC = MORE REVIEWS* from Bride of Malfoy _**

**_I GOT MORE REVIEWS AND I GAVE YOU MORE FIC SO NOW I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!! LOL!!!!_**

**__**


End file.
